Konoha's White Ghost
by McCrazy23
Summary: Naruto's jinchuuriki status is never revealed. Instead the Third Hokage and some others chose to raise him not as a weapon of Konoha but as its protector. How will this affect everyone that Naruto would have affected? Calm/Reserved/Strong/Smart Naruto. Bloodline Naruto. Pairing(s) undecided. M for Violence, Gore, Blood, Language and explicit and detailed scenes. Can that count? Eh.
1. Ghost

**Hi to all. It is McCrazy here and this is one of the stories that I wanted to write down cuz frankly I don't think I have seen a story like this yet. And there are thousands out there. I won't reveal much but the Naruto in here is going to be one that I don't think many people will use. And sorry but this story won't have lemons. Well until maybe later down the road. I want this to be a serious one but with some comedy here and there. It won't follow canon but have some of the arcs and I will also make up random ones. But no more talk. Hope you enjoy.**

**Songs of the Day: Hoedown by Zomboy (Listen to it five times in a row so you can lose your mind), Table Manners by Sub Vibe (Good lessons in this song), Pjanoo (Club mix) by Eric Prydz (The name is fun to say. Make sure it is the seven and half minute long song), Power Glove by Knife Party, and Witchcraft by Pendulum.**

Konoha's White Ghost

Naruto's jinchuuriki status is never revealed. Instead the Third Hokage and some others chose to raise him not as a weapon of Konoha but as its protector. How will this affect everyone that Naruto would have affected? Calm/Reserved/Strong/Smart Naruto. Bloodline Naruto. Pairing(s) undecided. M for Violence, Gore, Blood, Language and explicit and detailed scenes. Can that count? Eh.

**DISCLAMER: READ THE OTHER DISCLAMERS I WROTE. YES THIS COUNTS. IT DOESN'T? FINE… I OWN NOTHING NARUTO.**

"**Naruto." Kyuubi/whatever powerful thing I can think of speaking**

'_**Naruto.' ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ thinking**_

"Yes." Normal talking

"_Yes." Normal thinking_

"**Hidden Release"****Jutsu being said.**

Chapter 1

Ghost

The attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi no Yoko has ceased. The Yondaime and his wife have sacrificed their lives and their child's life. In Konoha, people rejoice for the death of Kyuubi and mourn the fallen. In a stone altar away from the village, lays a baby with sun kissed hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. He cries wondering where his parents are. On his stomach is a complicated seal arrangement.

Suddenly a group of people appear. One steps forward from the shadows revealing Hiruzen Sarutobi. He looks at the child as the baby boy opens his eyelids revealing his cerulean blue eyes and looks at him before crying again and reaching out to him. Sarutobi smiles and takes the child into his arms. The child coos and snuggles into his robes. Another shadow appeared to reveal Jiraiya of the Toads. He looks at the child as the child looks at him. "Looks exactly like Minato." Jiraiya says with a smile. "Yes he does but what shall we do Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asks. "Not sure sensei." Jiraiya says playing with the child. "How about we train him?" Danzo Shikamura appears next and looks at the child. The child looks at him with a tilt of his head.

Sarutobi looks at him. "We will but Naruto does need a normal childhood." "I am not sure that would be possible." Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, who make up the civilian council, walked forward. "What do you mean Koharu?" Sarutobi asked looking at her. "Even if you don't tell the village of Naruto's situation, it might get leaked out. You know better than any of us that the village has eyes and ears hidden in the shadows that even you might not know about." Homura answered. Sarutobi sighed but agreed as Naruto cooed in his arms while he looked at the people around him. "We can keep that a secret."

Five ANBUs jumped down each with the mask Inu, Neko, Boar, Itachi (Wonder who this one is...), and Hebi. Sarutobi looked at them. "Even with your help, it will not be enough. But the elders are right; Naruto wouldn't have a normal childhood. So from this day forward, Naruto died with his parents and Konoha's new protector will be born. You five will teach him and protect him as you will be his God-siblings. Danzo, you and your Root will train him also but do not take away all of his emotions. We have no idea how Kyuubi will react. Jiraiya, since you are his God-father but also have to maintain the spy network, I want you to at least visit him every two to three months and spend a week with him and train him along with the others. This is an SSS rank secret. No one else must know." Sarutobi said. Everyone nodded.

"So this means you are taking the hat back sensei?" Jiraiya asked. Sarutobi sighed once more and nodded. "Yes I will. I am coming out of retirement." Sarutobi looked at Naruto who fell asleep making him smile. "At least we are the only council members. If there were more, who knows how bad this would get out of hand..." Koharu spoke. Everyone sweatdropped but nodded at the same time. "Let's go and put Naruto-kun in the mansion before I tell the villagers that their Yondaime and his wife along with their child died today." Sarutobi said as everyone headed back to the village.

XXXX

Time Skip: Five Years (Naruto is born one year prior to canon Naruto just for certain things to make sense.)

It is night time in Konoha as the moon looked over the village. Some clouds pass by overhead as the village gets covered in darkness. In the middle of said darkness, a shadow of a person is seen though only a keen trained eye would see it. The shadow bounces over buildings with what looks like the shape of a bag on its back. As the moon gets uncovered again, the light reveals a ninja carrying a brown sack. On the ninja's forehead is the symbol for Kumo, the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The bag moves somewhat.

On the ninja's face is a smirk and his eyes has a twinkle of lust. But then they showed surprise as the head fell off and both it and the body fell onto a roof. The bag fell and opened as a girl rolled out of it. She has blue hair cut in a hime-style and wore a white nightgown. The girl is asleep not feeling her surroundings. A figure appears near her and leans down then picks her up gently. A second identical one appears and picks up the body and head of the dead ninja whose face still shows surprise. One heads one direction and the other another.

The figure with the girl heads to a compound that is owned by the Hyuugas. Outside is normal as the same as the inside. The figure goes past all of the defenses before making it to the main office. Inside is Hiashi Hyuuga working on some last minute paperwork, much to his dismay, when the papers fly around. He looks around franticly before his daughter, Hinata, appears on his lap. Hiashi gasps and grabs her as he keeps looking around, his Byakugan active wondering who brought her. Then, at the door appears a person who is only five years old in body size. Their white hooded cloak and blank mask hides their appearance. Even their eyes are hidden as there are no eye holes.

Hiashi looks at the intruder before the figure motions to follow them before they disappear. Hiashi gets up, making sure not to wake his daughter as he walks out of his office. He looks left and sees nothing then right and sees the figure. Then again they disappear. Hiashi walks down the hall then sees it again before it disappears. It goes on like this for another minute before the figure stops at Hinata's door. Hiashi walks to them but gasps as the figure phases through the door and into the room. Hiashi opens the door and sees the figure stand there. Hiashi goes to speak but the figure just points to the opened window. He also sees the window pried open from the outside then sees a rag on the floor. He looks at his daughter and smells her face. "Someone broke in, knocked out my daughter, and kidnapped her?" He asked slowly figuring out what happened. The figure nods once before turning into smoke. Hiashi gasps. '_Shadow clone? Who is that person?_' He thinks as he looks at the spot where the figure stood.

XXXX

Meanwhile

In the meeting room, Sarutobi is there bored out of his mind along with Homura, Koharu, and Danzo who are also joined by three advisors from Kumo. The advisors are talking about a treaty with the small on-going war between them. Sarutobi sees the paper and reads it out loud. The other members nod to certain things and disagree with other things. After some altercations, Sarutobi goes to sign it until a body and a head land on the table. Everyone jumps up as the ANBU jump down wondering who threw the body. Until all stop when the figure from before appears out of the walls. Everyone looks at him.

The advisors from Kumo start to bicker until the figure puts his hand up. They become quiet until the figure points to them then the dead ninja. "Are you saying that ninja is with us?" One asked. The figure walked to the table, picked up the head and showed the headband to all with Sarutobi seeing it last. They put the head down before Sarutobi makes a signal. The figure walks to him and leans down then whispers in a hushed tone. Sarutobi narrows his eyes before making a second signal as the three advisors are subdued by the ANBU.

"What is the meaning of this?" One calls out, the only female out of the three. "I should be asking you three that. My special ANBU here has told me unforgiving news. It seems like that Kumo ninja has tried to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress. Which tells me this treaty is false." Sarutobi picks up the paper and tears it in half as Danzo, Homura, Koharu, and the ANBU are looking at the three with narrowed eyes. The advisors are now sweating. "Are you going to tell me what the real purpose of this is…?" Sarutobi asked professionally. They said nothing before he made another signal and the ANBU knocked them out. "Take them to Ibiki for interrogation. He will get the info for me." The ANBU saluted before shushining away.

Sarutobi sat back and sighed as he looked at the figure who stood there without ever moving. "Thank you Ghost. You are dismissed." Ghost nodded before disappearing, like a ghost. "He is good." Homura said. "Better than good thanks to the teachings he is getting since he could walk and talk but still needs to learn more though he is a fast thinker and a quick learner. He puts all other Rookies of the Year for the past ten years to shame. He even mastered his father's Hiraishin and the Rasengan and even altered them both in just roughly three years after learning them." Danzo said with a bit of enthusiasm at the end. Sarutobi nodded. "Yes. I saw Jiraiya crying when that happened." The four chuckled. "Konoha will definitely be safe with him watching from the shadows. Let's get some rest. I am sure tomorrow will hold its own surprises." Sarutobi said. The others nodded before they left the room.

XXXX

Time skip: Three years. Naruto is eight years old

Screams are heard inside the Uchiha compound though no one outside of it could hear it thanks to a seal around said compound. Uchiha after Uchiha are cut down throughout the compound by two unknown assailants. Blood is spilled everywhere in the streets of the compound, on the walls and floors of the building, on the grass and trees outside, everywhere and anywhere blood would end up. At the main house, Fugaku and Mikoto are waiting for the assailants. They knew this would happen after the plans were found out though Mikoto was completely against it. Now every Uchiha would pay the price. Their daughter Satsuki is in her room in the closet after her mother told her to stay there.

The sliding door opens as the two assailants appear. One is Itachi Uchiha who is wearing his jonin outfit. The other is an unknown to the two. Only Itachi is covered in blood much to the two's surprise. Itachi takes his sword out as another door opened. Itachi, Ghost, Fugaku, and Mikoto turn their head to see Satsuki standing there. She just stares at them then gasps when Itachi cuts down their father. "Nii-chan no." Satsuki cries out. Itachi is about to cut down Mikoto when Ghost stops him.

They all turn to him as Ghost shakes his head at Itachi. Itachi nods as he puts his sword away before going to the window. He looks at Satsuki as tears fall from his eyes. "Hate me Satsuki. Seek revenge on me." Is all he says before he leaves crying. Satsuki cries wondering why her brother killed their father and why he was crying. She then looked at Ghost but he already disappeared. Satsuki cries more before looking at her mother and running to her. She hugs her as she hugs back. Mikoto looks at the window where Itachi was last as tears fall from her eyes.

XXXX

Near the gate, Itachi stands on a tree branch looking back at the village. He then turns and sees Ghost looking at him. "Watch them both Naruto-kun." Ghost nods. "Will I see you again onii-chan?" Ghost asks though there is no emotion coming from the eight year old. Itachi goes and hugs him as Ghost returns it. "You will little bro. I will see you another time." Itachi said before he took off his headband and slashed across the Konoha symbol before putting it on and leaving. "You know what to do." Itachi said to Ghost as he left. Ghost nodded before he phased out.

XXXX

Some minutes later

At an underground bunker, Ghost appears in front of the door of Danzo's office. Danzo tells him to enter as Ghost phases through the door and into the room. He walks to the desk and sets down a jar full of eyes. Danzo turns around on the chair and looks at Ghost. "Everything went well?" Ghost nods. "Who is still alive?" Danzo asked. "Mikoto Uchiha, Satsuki Uchiha and a few others that weren't in on the plan." Ghost said in monotone. "I see. I will keep the eyes in a safe place. The village might need them in the future. The Uchiha were too arrogant in their ways. Watch over them and make sure Satsuki doesn't follow her father's footsteps." Ghost nodded. "Tell Sarutobi of the accomplishment." Ghost nodded once more before disappearing.

XXXX

At the Hokage office, Sarutobi looked at the Uchiha compound through the window as some ANBU were doing an 'investigation' when Ghost appeared. "How was the mission?" He asked. "Mikoto, Satsuki, and a few of the children and their parents not knowing of the plan are alive. Danzo-sama has the eyes in a safe place." Ghost responded in monotone. "Good. You are dismissed Ghost." Ghost nodded as he phased out.

XXXX

Time Skip: Four years. October tenth. Naruto is twelve.

Ghost watches the village through the shadows as he watches the civilians walking by. He also sees some ninja's going back and forth in the village. Ghost moves as he keeps an eye on two people: Mikoto and Satsuki. Mikoto didn't change much since the massacre. She is glad it happened and is thankful some Uchihas are still alive. Satsuki is another matter. She became somewhat unstable. Ghost wondered how she would grow up if he didn't stop Itachi from killing their mother. Satsuki would go through random emotions though she is mainly happy to have her mother. She made some friends but some days she would rather be alone. She had nightmares from that day and would still have them. Though she would always look around thinking she was being watched. She has no idea how right she is. Ghost kept following the two as a promise to Itachi.

Later that night it went like it did for the past eleven years. People are out celebrating the death of the Kyuubi no Yoko. People are drinking, partying, playing games, hanging out with their families; things anyone would do at a festival. Others mourned for their loss but none was bigger than the loss of their Yondaime and his wife and child. People loved their Yondaime and even though the marriage between him and his wife was kept a secret, people accepted her also when they learned of it. They truly were at a loss when they heard that their child died that fateful day. People wondered how that child would have lived if they survived. No one knew that said child is alive or how exactly they 'died'. They never knew the child was used to house the Kyuubi though some rumors hung around in the air. Ghost watched everything through his mask without emotion. He knew everyone grieved in their own way but inwardly is happy that he is missed. He phased out as he headed home.

XXXX

Time Skip: One day before team placement. Naruto is thirteen years old.

Ghost stood in the office of the Hokage as he watched his leader and grandfather figure. Sarutobi looked through some paperwork as he read a couple. "Ghost, I have an assignment for you." Ghost stood still. "It deals with Satsuki Uchiha and since I know you are watching her, this would be opportune for you. Turns out we are short one candidate and her team needs a third teammate. Are you willing to do this?" Ghost nodded. "Her other teammate will be a girl named Sakura Haruno. Their sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Ghost stood still though he smiled behind his mask. Sarutobi sensed it and smiled before going neutral. "Tomorrow, in the morning, you are to head to the classroom and met them there. Talk to Iruka Umino first. He is their teacher. After Kakashi talks with you, meet me here so I can give you a different ID." Ghost nodded. "What name would you want to use?" Sarutobi asked. "Since the civilian populace and a huge percentage of the ninja forces don't know the name my parents gave me, I will go with just Naruto. If that is alright with you, Hokage-sama." Ghost spoke in monotone. Sarutobi nodded. "Then you are dismissed." Ghost nodded before phasing out.

XXXX

It is night time as Ghost does his nightly routine. He watches the village from the shadows as he looks for anything out of the ordinary. The shops are all closed except for some restaurants that are open till midnight or later. The Red Light district is buzzing with noise though quiet compared to the village in the day. Then Ghost spots something in the forest. He heads out to investigate.

In the forest, chunnin teacher assistant Mizuki is running through the forest with the scroll of sealing in hand. He somehow managed to sneak inside and take it from the tower. He still ran for his life though since he did not want to get caught. He tree hopped in the forest but soon started to see a figure in the forest. A person wearing a white hooded cloak and white mask. Said figure was in a spot one moment then another spot the next. Mizuki must have been losing his mind as he looked around before looking forward and screamed as he lost his footing and fell after seeing Ghost upside down on a branch.

Mizuki landed on the ground with a heap and a groan as he sat up and looked around in pain. He held the scroll in hand as he is shaking out of fear. He looked one direction and saw Ghost. He looked another and saw him again. '_Who or what is this thing? They are worse than Orochimaru-sama.'_ Mizuki backed up onto a tree as he looked around frantically and kept seeing that figure till he stood in front of Mizuki. Mizuki just looked at him, trying to say something but nothing came out. Ghost stood there eyeing Mizuki. Then a flash on his mask and cloak appeared. Mizuki blinked wondering what he saw.

The cloak and mask Ghost has on is special. It has chakra properties and can be changed color at will if Naruto wants to change it. The only time it does change is for one thing: fear. On the mask can appear a demonic image of whether a distorted face or shadow demon while the cloak can look like hair or anything of the like. Ghost rarely does it. Mizuki looked on until another flash, though Mizuki saw it clearly. The mask had an evil looking face with the eyes blacked out and jagged, with the mouth the same and smiling. The cloak had what looked to be hair that started from the face and went everywhere. Mizuki is sweating and is paralyzed with fear. A third flash but this time it stayed on one second longer before Mizuki is knocked out cold, the last thing he saw was that image burned into his mind.

Behind Mizuki stood Ghost. He looked at his clone who nodded before dispelling though it went in a small puff of barely visible smoke. '_I need to change that. Still trying to work on it though.'_ He thought to himself before grabbing the scroll and Mizuki before shushining to the Hokage tower.

XXXX

At the office, Sarutobi called upon whoever he could and told them of the situation. He started to make plans, when out of nowhere the body of Mizuki landed in front of the desk. Everyone tensed up though only Sarutobi and Kakashi, who is there, knew who threw the body. Ghost then phased out of the floor scaring anyone who never saw him before. "Why is Mizuki unconscious?" Sarutobi asked. Ghost walked to the desk and handed the scroll back to Sarutobi. "I see. So Mizuki stole it?" Ghost nodded.

Sarutobi took the scroll back. "Thank you Ghost. You are dismissed though; did you do _that_ to him?" Ghost nodded twice before phasing out. "Sorry everyone. Guess the culprit is Mizuki and was stopped." Sarutobi spoke. "Um Hokage-sama, who was that?" Kurenai asked. "That was a special ANBU. That is all you need to know. Dismissed." He barked out. Everyone nodded with hesitation as they did though Kakashi stayed.

"ANBU." Sarutobi called out as Boar and Neko came down. "Take Mizuki to Ibiki and tell him Ghost did _that_." He said professionally. The two nodded as they took Mizuki away. Sarutobi sighed as he looked at Kakashi. "So does he know?" Kakashi asked. "Yes. Tomorrow he will be at the academy. Just don't show up late." Sarutobi said. "I never show up late for Ghost." Kakashi said with a nod. Sarutobi nodded as Kakashi vanished in a leaf shushin. He then turned and looked at the village wondering how tomorrow will go.

XXXX

Next Day

The sun rose over the village as the villagers started to come out of their homes and begin their day. Naruto is in his room under the village where Root is hidden in. He puts on some civilian clothes as he stares at the mirror. He has on a red shirt with white cargo pants and black sandals. The pants have multiple pockets; each with either hidden weapons, scrolls, tags, and anything he needs. His shirt has two front pockets, both having his main weapons; a double-edged curved tanto and a twin-bladed nagitama that belonged to his mother which used chakra as the blades. His face showed no emotion though after relaxing abit, he now has a small smile. Afterwards, he left the room which only contained a bed, table, bookcase, and sink.

He arrived at the academy in a tree before hopping down and walking inside. He headed to the designated class room and opened the sliding door. Inside, he saw the students talking or doing their own thing before it all went quiet as they looked at Naruto. Naruto turned his head and walked to Iruka who also looked at him oddly. Naruto whispered something in his ear causing Iruka to go wide eyed. "Right. Well Satsuki and Sakura are up there." Iruka said as he pointed. Naruto nodded as he walked up the steps then sat down next to Sakura. Both she and Satsuki looked at him before looking at each other then Iruka. "Um…is he out other teammate, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Yes Sakura. Now, your jonin senseis should be here soon so for now, do what you want until they arrive." Iruka said. Everyone nodded though they looked at Naruto and gasped when he wasn't there. Everyone became very confused.

XXXX

An hour later, everyone is back in the classroom though they all talked about Naruto, who is back in the classroom staring straight ahead. His eyes are hollow and anyone who would look would shiver seeing them. At the front of the class, all the jonin senseis minus one stood there though all looked at Kakashi with a weird look. "What?" He asked. "You are usually very late." Asuma said. "Not always." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Yes you are." The others said making him sweatdrop. He waved it off though he looked at Naruto just for a fraction of a second. Soon, all of the senseis called out for their team. Kakashi had them meet him at the roof.

Up there, the three kids sat on the ground looking at their sensei. "Hello everyone. First, we shall introduce ourselves. Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals, and anything else." Kakashi said. Sakura raised her hand. "Yes?" Kakashi asked. "Can you start? After all you are our sensei." She said. Satsuki nodded as she watched her sensei though she took some glances at Naruto. Naruto saw them but did nothing. "Ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are many and my dislikes are few. My hobbies are unimportant and my goals are little." He said with an eye smile.

Satsuki, Sakura, and Sarutobi, who is watching through the globe on his desk, sweatdropped. Naruto smirked inwardly. "Um all we got is your name…" Sakura said scratching her cheek. "Right. Now your turn." He pointed to Sakura. "Um well my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are reading, hanging with my friends and…" She glanced at Satsuki. "My dislikes are perverts, jerks, and people who make fun of me like Ino-pig. My hobbies are gardening, talking with my friends and…" She took another glance at Satsuki. "And my goals are…" She glanced at Satsuki again and giggled inwardly though part of her glanced at Naruto. Naruto caught that though wondered what is wrong with her. Satsuki saw the glances and scowled. Kakashi saw them and sighed. _'She does realize I/she am/is a girl right? Though I/she do/does dress like a boy.' _Satsuki, Naruto and Kakashi thought as Satsuki sighed."Ok your turn." He pointed to Satsuki.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha. My likes are talking with my mother and training. My dislikes are too many to say. My hobbies are training and to get stronger. My goal…no my ambition is to avenge my clan." She said. She took a glance at Naruto, wondering why he felt so familiar. Sakura has hearts in her eyes. Naruto did nothing though he caught that glance too. Kakashi nodded. "And you." He pointed to Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes. "My name is Naruto. That is all you need to know, for now." He said monotone. He needed to fix that when he isn't Ghost. Satsuki looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Sakura did too though for some reason she got a shiver down her spine when he talked. Kakashi nodded. '_An avenger, a fan girl or a girl with crush, and Naruto. This ought to be fun.'_ He thought before clearing his throat.

"Ok, now tomorrow, I want you three to meet me at field three for a test." Kakashi told them. Sakura looked at him oddly. "We already took one though. Will this be different?" She said. "Yes. The test you took was to see if you can be genin. This test is to prove if you can be." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded slowly. "Now this test has a high failure rate but I know you three will pass." He said with an eye smile. "Tomorrow, come at eight. Oh and don't eat or you will puke." Kakashi said before shushined out.

Sakura looked at the leafs. "Was that a shushin?" She asked. "Yeah. It is hard to learn though my kaa-san is teaching me." Satsuki said. Sakura nodded before she turned to Naruto though he was already gone. "Ok… So Satsuki-kun, what do you want to do?" Satsuki got up though she wondered where Naruto went. "I am heading home to train. You should too." She said as she started to walk down the stairs. Sakura sighed as she headed for the stairs also.

At the tree across the academy, Kakashi watched his two genin before turning to see Naruto sitting on the branch in a lotus position. "So what do you think of them?" Kakashi asked. "They need work nii-chan. Especially Sakura. I will help them though, so don't worry about that." Naruto said in monotone. "I thought you were working on that?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow. "I am trying. Not easy since I do so much." Naruto said still in monotone though there was a small crack in his voice. "Well what are you going to do?" Kakashi asked. "I will wait tomorrow and see how they do. You better not go easy on me though." Naruto said before phasing out. Kakashi sighed as he shushined out.

XXXX

Next Day

Team Seven stood at the field near the three training logs. Naruto wore a blue long sleeved shirt with orange pants and white sandals. The shirt and the pants have the same things all his clothes have though in the long sleeves are two longswords that are five feet long, each stored in seals with the blades single edge. Only the long sleeved shirts have them. He makes sure he changes the main weapons before putting on the clothes. Sakura and Satsuki looked at him wondering the attire change though it did make him look different.

In front of them, Kakashi appeared via shushin. "Morning my genins." He said. "Morning sensei." The girls said. Naruto made a curt nod as Kakashi gave one back. Sakura turned to say something but couldn't. She had no idea what Naruto would do so she stayed quiet. Satsuki stayed still with her arms crossed. "Now today the test is simple; fight Naruto." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

The girls looked at him oddly as Naruto sighed quietly. "Ano…why would we fight our own teammate?" Sakura asked. "Well Naruto is special. He will tell me how you two do." Kakashi said. He looked at Naruto though Naruto has a twitching eyebrow which he knew is a bad sign. "Heh Naruto, I guess I should have told you huh?" Kakashi said as he scratched his head. Naruto sighed openly this time. "It is fine, but don't do it again." He said in monotone though there is some anger in it and strained. Kakashi nodded.

Naruto walked to the center of the field. "Ok, you two come at me together with all that you have." Sakura hesitated though Satsuki smirked wanting to see how this boy does. She launched forward though Naruto stopped her. She looked at him with annoyance. Naruto walked to her and stood next to her though he looked at Sakura. "Why are you hesitating Sakura? I said come at me together." Satsuki turned and looked at Sakura with a scowl. She is slowing her down. "Uh do I have to?" She said shaking abit.

Naruto sighed. "She will need a lot of work." Naruto then walked back to the spot he was standing at before he looked at Satsuki. "Ok then Satsuki-san, resume." Satsuki nodded before she attacked Naruto. She sent a flurry of punches, though Naruto dodged without even making a stance. Satsuki scowled as she sent a low kick. Naruto jumped over it but hasn't done anything. She ran around and tried to hit him from behind but she went through him surprising her. She jumped back then made another attack but Naruto grabbed her fist stopping her. "Stop." Naruto said. Satsuki did as she panted a bit. "Good. Your fighting style is subpar for a genin. You just need to do chakra exercises and it will make your reserves bigger and help with performing jutsus and you will be mid-genin in some time. Sakura though…"

Satsuki smiled from that then both looked at Sakura. Sakura took a step back in surprise. "Wh-What?" She asked. "You really don't understand what it means to be a ninja do you?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms. Sakura tried to speak but stuttered. Naruto sighed. "You have two choices: try or give up completely." Sakura looked at him in confusion. "What? Why?" Naruto pointed to Satsuki. "Because the only reason you are even here is for Satsuki-san. At least she is willing to be a kunoichi." Now Sakura is really confused. "She?" Naruto rubbed his temple as Satsuki sighed though she wondered how Naruto knew she is a she. "Even though she dresses like a boy, her eyes say she is a girl though she tries to hide it. That and her voice too." Naruto lied since he knew the truth, except for the voice part. Satsuki blushed but recomposed herself.

Sakura is taken aback from that. _'Satsuki is a girl? Does that mean I am into girls?'_ Sakura sulked. "If you want to be part of this team, then actually try. Otherwise I won't waste my time and only train Satsuki-san." Naruto said before looking at Kakashi, who is leaning on a tree reading his orange book. Naruto twitched before throwing a kunai. Kakashi moved his head as the kunai impacted the tree with the bark cracking from the force as the kunai imbedded itself up to the blunt end. Satsuki and Sakura gasped seeing that as Kakashi lowered his book and looked at Naruto. "I was watching you know." He said. "Then can you look like you are nii-chan?" Naruto asked, though still in monotone. "You can read the book on your free time. This isn't the time, though you are behind me a book." Kakashi sulked hearing that as he put his book away.

He then walked to them. "So Sakura is the only one who needs work? Or will she even be staying in the team?" Kakashi asked. The three looked at her. Sakura looked at the ground pondering. "Choose: Stay and become a great kunoichi or go and be a civilian. I won't make you nor force you to choose." Naruto said. Kakashi agreed. Satsuki looked at her. Sakura thought about it before nodding. "Ok I will stay. What do I have to do?" She asked. Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Do I really have to do your work for you?" Naruto asked, with a tad of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine. Well first, you need to start exercising. You can do it with us but it would be best to do it on your own. Second, practice your kunai and shuriken throwing. The more you practice, the better. You can ask Naruto or Satsuki in your free time for help." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded though Satsuki thought this is a waste of time. "Third, you can stop that diet you are on. Your body is too skinny for a ninja and even a civilian. Ask your mother to give you healthy foods, though it seems she might do it anyway since you are not anorexic." Naruto said. Sakura is taken aback as is Satsuki. "Do I have to?" Sakura asked nervously. "You want to be a kunoichi?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded. "Then get off the diet." Kakashi said. "Maybe we can have Anko-nee-chan spend a day with her." Naruto thought out loud in monotone with a small hint of playfulness.

Kakashi looked at him though he knew Naruto isn't kidding. "Who is that?" Sakura asked. "You don't need to know, but you never want to meet her if she finds out about you, so it would be best to follow our instructions." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded slowly though both she and Satsuki wondered who this Anko person is. "Let's see how you two do for today. Follow me." Naruto said as he and Kakashi walked to the forest nearby. The girls followed though Sakura wondered about everything that is happening right now.

XXXX

Team Seven is now in the forest surrounded by tall trees. "Here, you two will learn how to tree-walk." Kakashi said. The girls looked at him oddly. "Say what now?" Sakura asked. "Show them Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded as he walked to one of the trees and started to walk up the side of it. He then reached a branch that is twenty feet up from the ground and stood on it upside down. "That is tree-walking. It deals with applying chakra to your feet though since Naruto can do it, he doesn't have to do the ram sign. Now you two do the ram sign, apply chakra to your feet and run to the tree." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

The girls nodded and did as told. "Before you start, there are two things to know. Too little chakra-" Naruto said as he fell from the tree. Both girls panicked though Satsuki didn't know why as Naruto did a flip and landed on the ground. "-that happens. Too much-" Naruto then ran to the tree and took some steps before he is launched backwards as the bark under his right foot exploded. He righted himself as he landed on the ground. "-that happens. This exercise is all about balance and control. Now start." Naruto finished and handed them a kunai.

The girls took them then went and ran up a tree. Satsuki took ten steps before slipping. She placed a mark on the bark before she righted herself and landed on her feet. She looked up and sees where she was at and smiled. Then she scowled when she sees Sakura already on the first branch of the tree. "Look, I made it." She called out. Naruto sighed. "Guess I should added more instructions. Sakura-san, this just means your reserves are small which means it would be easy for you." Naruto told himself before he called out the last part. Sakura deflated. "Now run up and down this tree until I say stop. It will help build the reserves up." Naruto said. Sakura perked up from that before doing what he said.

Naruto looked at Satsuki. "Keep practicing Satsuki-san. This will help with your chakra and in turn help with jutsus." Satsuki nodded before running up the tree again. Naruto turned and looked at Kakashi who is reading again. Naruto twitched. "So are you at the part where Minako and Kash are…" Naruto started as Kakashi closed the book and chuckled. "Sorry." "Read after we leave nii-chan." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded though he sweated.

XXXX

Later that day, Team Seven is walking through the village with Naruto is holding onto both Satsuki and Sakura, having their arms over his shoulders and his arms around their waists. Both are blushing being this close to him. Naruto just looked on ahead as Kakashi is right behind them, happily reading his book. The four kept walking when…

"Satsuki-kun." A girl yelled. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Ino came running at them. He then side-stepped while turning as the girls moved with him since he is still holding them. Ino comically fell on her face after trying to tackle Satsuki. The two girls chuckled, though softly. Naruto just looked at Ino as she stood back up. "Hey what was that for?" She screamed out and pointed to him though backed off after looking at his hollow eyes. "I moved since you were about to run into us. Both Satsuki-san and Sakura-san are tired from their training. I am taking them to a café so they can get something to drink before I take them home." Naruto said in monotone. Ino nodded slowly. "By the way who are you? I never even knew your name, though I only saw you in the classroom yesterday." Ino spoke. "It is polite to introduce yourself first before asking someone else." Naruto said with no emotion still. Ino just looked at him. "Um I am Ino Yamanaka." "I am Naruto." He said before turning and walking away with the girls still at his side. Kakashi walked past a stunned Ino. She broke out of her stupor before running after them.

XXXX

At a café, Naruto, Satsuki, Sakura, and Ino are at a table drinking tea, though Ino has barely touched hers. Naruto broke the news to her that Satsuki is a girl. She didn't believe it until he said what he told Sakura earlier. Though he reassured both that they still liked boys since Satsuki hid her gender so well. Satsuki blushed again from the hidden compliment she got. At another table sat Kakashi with Asuma and Kurenai. The latter looking at Naruto as they only saw him back at the academy classroom, though for Kurenai, he felt and looked familiar but couldn't place him.

"So who is that child Kakashi? He feels familiar." Asuma said. Kakashi looks at him. "He is my third student. Don't worry about it." That made the two narrow their eyes. "Surely you can tell us." Kurenai said. Kakashi just eye smiled. "Nope." Kurenai's eye brow twitched. Asuma looked at the child. Naruto looked at him making Asuma look away. Naruto then stood after finishing his tea. "How do you two feel?" He asked. "Sore." Satsuki and Sakura replied with a groan. "You are worse than my kaa-san." Satsuki said.

"Chakra exercises are different than normal ones. I will take you home so you can rest for tomorrow." The three looked at him. "What will you do tomorrow?" Ino asked. The three shivered when Naruto got a slightly evil smile on his face. "D-Rank missions." He said with a somewhat happy tone. "Why do I have a feeling those will suck?" Ino asked. The two others nodded in agreement as Naruto had Satsuki and Sakura stand up and held them like before. He nodded to Ino then Kakashi and the others before walking away, the two girls blushing again.

XXXX

They walked to Sakura's home as Naruto gently knocked on the door using a clone. The door opened to reveal Mebuki Haruno. "Mrs. Haruno?" Naruto asked. "Yes that is me. What happened to Sakura and Satsuki?" She asked with worry in her tone though she wondered who the boy is. "My name is Naruto and I am their new teammate." Naruto said as if reading her mind, but really read her face. Mebuki is taken aback by that. "They were training and learning to build up their chakra." Mebuki nodded knowing how that felt.

"I see. Well thank you for bringing my daughter home." Mebuki said. "You're welcome though can you have her eat healthier food? I had her come out of her diet but it would be best if you can enforce it. I won't do it even though I could. I know you probably sneaked healthy food into her without her knowing, but from now on she will not be taking that stupid diet anymore." Naruto said professionally. Mebuki nodded and smiled. "That I will do, but thank you for helping her. I will let her rest and recover." Mebuki said before taking Sakura in her arms. Naruto nodded as he walked away with Satsuki in arm. Mebuki chuckled as she led Sakura inside and closed the door. _'What an interesting child.'_

Naruto walked with Satsuki to the Uchiha compound. Even though he knew where she lived, he still asked not to raise suspicion. Satsuki's blush went away from her face but not inside. She wanted to put some distance between Naruto but at the same time be close to him. She didn't know why though she does like boys. She is very confused. The two made it to the gate as Satsuki tried to move away though she is too tired to do so.

"Can I go through?" Naruto asked as he faced forward. Satsuki nodded as Naruto walked into the compound. They reached the main house before Naruto knocked on the door. The door opened as Mikoto looked at her child and Naruto. "Hi Satsuki. What happened to you? And who are you?" She asked. "Pardon but I am her new teammate, Naruto. I was teaching her and our other teammate chakra exercises." Mikoto nodded since she had some trouble at first with them.

"Ok she will get her rest. Thank you Naruto-san." Mikoto took in Satsuki. "You are a good teacher ma'am. Satsuki is very good and will make a great kunoichi in the future." Mikoto smiled as Satsuki turned away to hide her blush though they both noticed it. "Thank you Naruto-san. See you another day." Naruto nodded before walking away.

Mikoto closed the door before walking inside with Satsuki next to her, holding her. "That boy seems nice though veeery mysterious." Mikoto said. Satsuki stayed silent. "I didn't know you liked mysterious boys." Mikoto added. Satsuki looked at her mother with a heavy blush. "KAA-SAN." She blurted out. Satsuki wanted to run to her room but is too tired to do so. Mikoto chuckled. "Oh it is fine Satsuki to like a boy and he is cute if you look past his hollow eyes. '_Though why did he feel so familiar?_'" Mikoto said, thinking that last part. Satsuki couldn't stop blushing.

XXXX

Naruto is now on top of the monument looking over the village. Kakashi shushins next to him. "So, today was interesting." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded once. The wind blew around them as the two stared off at the village. "You were doing ok in the emotions department." Kakashi said. "Not really. Most of the times I was struggling while other times I forced myself." Naruto said in monotone. Kakashi nodded once. "Just give it time. I just wish we never took all of your emotions away. Well 'take' is the wrong word. We just never let you use them. Well except around Anko." Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him. "It is all right nii-chan. I don't mind. I am a shinobi after all. Emotions just get in the way most of the time. Though Anko is Anko." Naruto said with no emotion at all, except the last part. Kakashi sighed. "Yeah. Ready for tomorrow?" Kakashi asked looking at him. Naruto nodded once. "You still owe me a spar." Naruto said before phasing out. Kakashi chuckled as he looked up at the clouds.

XXXX

Next Day

Naruto sat on the middle training log in field three in a lotus position. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and green cargo shorts with grey sandals and black fingerless gloves. The gloves contained small hidden blades that when chakra is applied, extended them over the knuckles and used whatever nature chakra is applied. (Wolverine claws but over the knuckles and not between them with a fourth one added. Same length also.)

Naruto has his eyes closed as he breathed slowly. He sensed someone watching him in the trees before the person came out of it and tackled him, or tried. "Anko-nee-chan, you know that doesn't work." Naruto said with some humor as he stayed still and his eyes remained closed. Anko, who is still face down on the ground, grumbled before sitting up and looking at him. Naruto has a smile on his face making Anko smirk. Out of everyone Naruto knows, only Anko can make him smile or laugh, though rare.

She stood up and brushed the dust out of her clothes before looking at Naruto. "So, I hear you are on a team. Is that true?" Anko asked. Naruto nodded once. "You know if you wanted to hug, you just had to ask." Naruto said slightly happy. Anko rolled her eyes before hugging her surrogate little brother. Naruto hugged her back before they separated. "So what have you been doing?" Naruto asked. "Been trying to find my old sensei so I can castrate him and get me a pair of snake skin boots." Anko said with a smile. Naruto smiled also before getting serious as he felt Satsuki arrive. He only showed a lot of emotion to Anko when they are alone. Anko is special to him.

Anko turned and looked at Satsuki who arrived wearing a different set of clothes. She has on a blue blouse with a black knee-length skirt and black sandals. Her hair is still the same though the back is somehow longer now. On the back of her blouse is the Uchiha fan. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the look. Satsuki is still tired even with the sleep and bath she got. She looked at Naruto then Anko and wondered who she is. "Morning." She said in a somewhat groggy voice. "Get a good night's sleep?" Naruto asked with no emotion. Satsuki groaned. "My body still hasn't recovered." She said. "Who is she though?" She asked pointing to Anko. "This is my nee-chan Anko." Anko sported a smile and had a peace sign up.

"What is up gaki?" She asked. "Um she is the one you talked about before?" Satsuki asked as she sat on the ground leaning on one of the logs. Naruto nodded. "Yes. She may look nice but she can get very sadistic." Naruto said as he looked at the sky for no reason. Satsuki nodded slowly looking at Anko. Anko smirked before leaning down to Satsuki's face. "You haven't done anything to cause harm to my little bro now have you?" Anko asked slowly with a smirk. "No, yesterday he mentioned you when our other teammate didn't cooperate." Satsuki said as she rubbed her legs.

They both turned their heads as they see Sakura walking up to them though she looked dead tired. She waved a tired wave before sitting down and leaning on the other log. "And I am guessing you barely got sleep?" Naruto asked though he kept looking up. Sakura just nodded. Anko leaned down to Sakura's face. "So, what did you do to have my little bro talk about me?" Anko asked still having the smirk. Sakura looked at her and got scared at the face Anko made. "Anko…" Naruto said slowly as he looked at her. Anko pouted. "What? I can't have fun?" She asked with a mock whine. "Only if I say so nee-chan. Right now let me train them ok?" Naruto spoke with some emotion since he is fighting his monotone side. Anko nodded. "Ok. Now you two better make good kunoichis or I will make you into one. Got me?" She smiled a smile that said 'murder'.

The girls nodded nervously. "Good. Later little bro." Anko said. "Are you having girls' night out again?" Naruto asked. Anko nodded. "Do I need to pick you up after you girls are done?" Anko's eye brow twitched. "NO. I can take care of myself." Anko retaliated. Naruto sighed. "So see you tonight then." He said. Anko gawked before shushining out. Naruto just closed his eyes, never changing position but inwardly he smiled. Sakura and Satsuki looked at each other before leaning back onto the logs.

Soon Kakashi arrived and looked at his team with an eye smile but he soon dropped it when he sees the conditions the girls are in. "You two ok?" He asked. The girls nodded but their bodies said differently. "That is my fault. I pushed them too far yesterday and I apologize for my actions. I should have gone easier on them." Naruto said. The girls are taken aback by that. "No it is fine Naruto. We want to be good kunoichis." Sakura said. "Yeah. I don't mind being pushed." Satsuki said. "No. Your bodies need rest or you could damage them and I will not let that happen. Tomorrow, we can do the exercises again, but at an easier pace until you get used to it." Naruto said.

The girls became quiet and nodded slowly. Naruto got down then picked them up like yesterday. They both blushed from the sudden contact. "I will take you home and tell your mothers to take you to the hot springs then spa to work on your muscles. Don't worry about paying. I will put it in my account." Naruto told them. The girls nodded though blushed more as Kakashi eye smiled. The four were about to go when Naruto and Kakashi looked up. They see a hawk circling overhead, screeching with each turn before flying away. The two narrowed their eyes before Naruto made two shadow clones. They appeared out of the shadows as Naruto handed one of the girls to each. The clones carried them bridal style causing the girls' bodies to go fully pink. "Take them to their homes and tell their mothers the plan. We have to go." Naruto said in seriousness before shushining out into the shadows. Kakashi went via leaves. The clones left the field to do what they were ordered to do.

XXXX

Some minutes later, Ghost and Inu stand in front of the Hokage's desk. "You two have been called for back-up. It seems Team Nine's mission I sent them out to went from C to S. You are to assist them and kill these two." Sarutobi slides on the desk two photos of two people. One is the picture of a muscle-bound man with green hair in the shape of a mohawk, sunglasses, wearing a large grey coat and blue cargo pants with green military boots. The other is the picture of a man that is identical to the first but has blue hair that is long in the back, sunglasses, wearing a large yellow coat and brown cargo pants with gray military boots. They are known as the Thunder Brothers. Ghost and Inu narrow their eyes behind their masks before nodding to Sarutobi. "Bring Team Nine back alive. Dismissed." Sarutobi barked out. The two saluted and left with Ghost phasing out and Inu shushining via leaves.

XXXX

Somewhere in the Land of Fire, Team Nine is in the woods fighting the two assailants. It was just a simple delivery mission that went wrong in so many ways. First came the fifty bandits but they were taken care of easily. Then came three women who are known as the Siren Sisters for their voices but they are also known for their ninjutsu. That was a long battle but they were taken down with one dying. Ten-Ten however became incapacitated when the Thunder Brothers came into play. Neji stayed behind to help her as Guy and Lee fought them.

Now the two have split the brothers but Lee is taking a beating. Guy and the brother with the mohawk named Boom are in a heavy taijutsu battle. His other brother named Bang is playing with Lee. Then Boom sees something in the trees. A figure dressed in white. Being distracted earned him a roundhouse to the face sending him sprawling but he recovered. Though he fell when something tripped him. Guy used that to his advantage and delivered a savage drop kick to the head. Boom's face ground into the ground. However he just stood up like nothing happened and resumed the fight.

The two went at it blow for blow when Boom saw the figure again this time with the demonic face on its mask. That caused Boom to stop completely. Guy not bothering to ask why he stopped sent a kick to Boom's stomach. It sent him to a tree and went through it causing the tree to fall. Boom again stood up like it was nothing but this time he stopped fighting. He looked around frantically as he thought about what he saw. _'It can't be. Those rumors are true? The White Ghost does exist.'_ Guy looked at his enemy in confusion until the enemy turned to him and gasped. Boom pointed to him. "Behind you. The White Ghost." He yelled in a scared voice. Guy raised his eye brow but didn't turn. "Not very youthful to trick me my friend." Guy said. Behind Guy stood Ghost with the face still on his mask. Boom backed up before some cuts appeared on his body. Guy moved in and punched him right in the face. It sent Boom flying backwards and into a tree. However this time he fell dead. Guy checked him and saw a stab wound over his heart. He then looked around and saw Inu in a tree with his tanto in hand dripping in blood. Guy gave a curt nod as Inu gave him one back. Guy then ran to check on his students.

XXXX

Earlier

Neji looked at his comrade as he checked her over with his Byakugan. He scowled seeing some internal damage as well as electrical burns. As soon as they finished the sisters, Bang came and hit Ten-Ten with an electrified tackle from behind. It was no surprise she couldn't dodge after fighting for at least an hour. She was tired. Neji sent a message via bird messenger some time ago and now had no idea what to do till Ghost appeared in front of him. Neji jumped back in fear for not hearing or even seeing Ghost appear.

Ghost looked at Ten-Ten or what it appeared to be looking at her through Neji's vision. His hands appeared from his cloak and glowed green. Neji gasped never seeing the Mystical Palm technique up close before. Ghost passed his hands over Ten-Ten's body as his chakra healed what it could quickly. He watched her breathe but she shook in pain. He stopped the technique before he reached inside his cloak and took out a green and blue pill. He gently opened Ten-Ten's mouth and put the pill in. Ten-Ten swallowed before sighing and falling asleep. Neji just stayed quiet before Ghost looked at him. He pointed to Neji's headband then himself. "You are from Konoha?" Neji asked. Ghost nodded before both see Lee flying past them and hit a tree.

His body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Bang walked from behind a tree with a sadistic look on his face as he headed for Lee. He stopped when he felt a slash on his chest. Then another on his left arm before another on his right leg. Bang looked around wondering who or what was doing this till another slash on his back caused him to stumble forward. "Who is that? Show yourself." He screamed out. Bang looked at Neji who looked back at him but stayed by Ten-Ten. He wanted to get to Lee but didn't want to leave her to this guy.

Then he saw Bang back up with fear etched on his face. Behind him stood Ghost which he knew he is back there thanks to his Byakugan but something in his mind told him not to look back and deactivate his kekkei genkai quickly. Bang pointed to him. "YOU. The White Ghost. You can't be real." He screamed out as he whimpered. _'White Ghost?'_ Neji asked himself. Bang backed up more before he saw the world spin and go dark. Neji looked away as Bang's head fell off his body before the body fell forward.

Neji then turned and looked at Ghost checking up on Lee who has seen better days. Guy then comes up to the scene and sees the body of Bang, Neji and a sleeping Ten-Ten then Ghost checking Lee before doing the Mystical Palm technique on him. "Neji." Guy called out. Neji turned to him. "You alright? How is Ten-Ten?" Guy asked. "She is fine now thanks to him." He said pointing to Ghost who set some of Lee's bones in place. It is a good thing Lee is unconscious. Guy nodded before Inu came down. "Everyone alright?" He asked. Everyone nodded before Ghost stood up and turned around. He gave a signal telling Inu that Lee is fine. Inu nodded as Ghost walked to Bang's body then sealed his head before burning the body then burying it as he made a prayer.

XXXX

After gathering up what they could and picking up the two sisters that are alive plus the body of the third, Guy, Neji, Inu and Ghost head back to Konoha with Lee and Ten-Ten in tow. It is still day time as the sun is now overhead signifying twelve o'clock. It is a long walk since Ten-Ten and Lee needed time to recover. Ghost already sent a message to the Hokage and in it said to have a medical team on standby along with Ibiki, Anko and some ANBU.

They arrive at the gate as the medics take Lee and Ten-Ten and take them to the hospital while Ibiki, Anko and the ANBU take away the sisters and the bandits that were still alive. Inu, Guy and Neji went to the tower however Ghost went to a private area. In a clearing he did a small prayer before cremating the body of the third sister. Then put the ashes in an urn. He rarely did this but he always respected fallen ninjas, even if they were the enemy. It has been like that since he started to go out of the village at a young age, taught by both the ANBU and Root ANBU though Neko, Itachi, and Hebi implanted that into his head. The only time he didn't do it is if he didn't know who to send the ashes to. Instead he would bury them. Sealing the urn, he went and headed to the tower.

At the tower, Ghost arrived as Guy is telling what happened. "After the bandits attacked us and we defeated them, the Siren Sisters came into play. It was a long battle but we managed to defeat them and kill one in the process. It wasn't until the Thunder Brothers attacked that the real battle began. They did a sneak attack and wounded Ten-Ten. Neji stayed with her as me and Lee fought the brothers. We split them up since together they could use deadly combination attacks. I am not sure how the fight with Lee went but after seeing him it did not go well. My fight was evenly matched until Boom started to hesitate then he stopped fighting and said that the White Ghost was behind me. I am guessing he meant him." Guy said professionally as he pointed to Ghost.

Sarutobi nodded and let him continue. "Using that as a distraction I took him down a couple of times but he got up like nothing happened. It wasn't until Inu killed him that he went down." Guy finished. Sarutobi nodded before looking at Neji. Neji nodded. "Well after separating, I looked after Ten-Ten but I saw the fights with my Byakugan. Lee's wasn't going well. He was just being tossed around. He even opened the second gate and nothing fazed the guy. If Ghost never arrived, I can't imagine what would have happened to us. Ghost healed Ten-Ten before taking down Bang quickly though I barely saw it. Ghost then healed Lee as Guy-sensei and Inu arrived." Neji finished. Sarutobi nodded. "Alright. I will give the team the time off until Lee-san and Ten-Ten-san are able to go out again. Dismissed you two." Guy and Neji nodded before leaving.

Sarutobi looked at Inu and Ghost. "So did it go cleanly?" Sarutobi asked. The two nodded. "Alright. And the heads?" Ghost took out two scrolls then handed them to Sarutobi. Sarutobi put them away. "Alright. I heard one of the sisters died." He looked at Ghost. "Did you cremate her?" Ghost nodded. Sarutobi smiled. "Ok. How is the team?" Ghost looked down. Sarutobi raised an eye brow. "Ghost pushed them a bit hard yesterday and today their bodies took a small toll. Ghost apologized and sent them to the hot springs and the spa." Inu said. Sarutobi nodded slowly. "I see. Ghost, don't blame yourself for this. Tomorrow when they recover train them well." Sarutobi said. Ghost never looked up but nodded. Sarutobi sighed. "Don't punish yourself Ghost. I will see you two later. Dismissed." Inu and Ghost nodded as they disappeared. Sarutobi knew Ghost would be in a funk for a while.

XXXX

At the hot springs, Sakura and Satsuki are relaxing in the warm water. Sakura saw that Satsuki is really a girl and hid her large b cup breasts well. It made Sakura feel small. The girls relaxed as their bodies slowly got better. They wondered how Naruto was doing though. "You think Naruto is still blaming himself for what happened to us?" Sakura asked. "Not sure but I hope not. He really did train us well but the training he must have gotten must have been tough for him." Satsuki said. The girls sighed. They hoped their bodies would recover so Naruto would train them to be stronger.

XXXX

Night time

Ghost looked over Konoha like he always does. Earlier when the two sisters didn't give out any info since they lost their third sister, Ghost came in and gave them the urn. That made them open up and their fear for Ghost turned to respect after that. Right now he watched Satsuki and Sakura eat at a ramen stand with some of their friends. Satsuki's fan girls became devastated when they learned Satsuki is a girl, well most. Some still stayed loyal much to her annoyance. Right now they are talking about him. "So how is that guy on your team?" Kiba asked. Sakura looked at him. "His name is Naruto and he is very mysterious." "He is very strong too." Satsuki said. Everyone looked at the two and wondered about Naruto. "I bet he is not that strong." Kiba said. Satsuki and Sakura gave him a look. "He would take you down quickly. He took me down fast and I couldn't land a finger on him. I even went through him. Makes me wonder how." Satsuki said.

Kiba looked at her incredulously. "Through him? Like a ghost or something?" He asked. "No more like if he was a bushin but he wasn't. It is hard to explain. Anyway mutt boy he would completely obliterate you." Satsuki said as she ate her ramen. Kiba gawked. "Ok where is he so I can kick his ass and prove you wrong?" Sakura ate her ramen. "You do forget Satsuki is rookie of the year right?" She asked. Kiba's shoulders drooped. "Yeah but I still want a chance at him." The girls sighed. "Anyway what did you guys do today?" Sakura asked.

"Well we did our first D-Rank. It sucked." Kiba said as Hinata sighed and Shino did nothing. "Then like three more before we had some training." Hinata added in. "Kurenai-sensei is rough though mainly on me." Kiba said. "That is because you tried to hit on her and I don't mean physically." Shino said. The girls turned to Kiba with an angry look as he shrunk into his jacket with Akamaru snickering. "Eh same here but we had to do only two D-Ranks then training." Shikamaru said. "That is because of your lazy butt." Ino said. Shikamaru shrugged. Choji just ate his ramen.

"What did you two do?" Shikamaru asked. "Well we spent the day at the hot springs and then the spa since the training Naruto and Kakashi-sensei had us do yesterday wore us out badly. Though Naruto felt bad and sent us there. He said he will train us but take it easy until our bodies adjust. We really needed that. Our bodies were so stiff." Satsuki said. Sakura agreed as the others looked at them in shock. "That bad?" Hinata asked. "Like Satsuki said he is strong. That training proved it." Sakura asked. "Well just wait till the D-Ranks. You will be wishing for that training just to go to the hot springs all day." Kiba said. Sakura and Satsuki looked at each other wondering how bad they are.

Ghost looked at the group before they walked out and headed their own way. He went after Satsuki and Sakura though he spared a glance at Hinata, wondering what would have happened if he never saved her. He followed the two girls until they made it to their homes. He then went to the bar where Anko and the girls would be. He sighed knowing how it would always go. He arrived at the bar though without being Ghost. Naruto nodded to the bartender who nodded back since Naruto is a regular, he just doesn't drink. He then looked at the table where Anko and the girls would be. He sweatdropped which he only did that in here.

On the table is Anko who is plastered. The girls are Yugao who is Neko, Kurenai, Hana and the sisters who Anko somehow managed to get out. He wondered how the hell he would have to explain to the Hokage about this one. Anko looked over to him and waved. "HI NARUTO." She yelled out in a drunken stupor. Naruto sighed. "Oi didn't I say I would be fine for tonight?" She asked before stumbling and falling off of the table. The girls laughed as the other patrons either chuckled, looked away or wondered how the hell she got this drunk, again. Naruto face palmed before walking to the table. Yugao grabbed him and hugged him. "Hi Naruto. Be good to Anko until she drops her panties." Yugao said with a laugh in a drunken stupor. Anko looked at her from the floor. "HEY. I don't drop them for anyone." She yelled out. Naruto really hated to come here. "You girls are super drunk right now." He said in monotone with irritation mixed in before making some clones.

Each clone took a girl before they dragged them out, the bartender and some patrons thanking him. He knew where Kurenai, Hana and Yugao lived so taking them home is easy and making Kurenai and Hana forget is simple also, well the 'Naruto took them home' part. Now came the part that really sucked: taking Anko home but he also had to take the sisters home too. He had no idea where they are staying at though it should be in a cell but he did not want to get in trouble for that. So he took them to Anko's. The walk there is slow. Naruto couldn't shushin to her house, not after last time. It took him so long to get the puke stains off of his clothes.

Right now Anko is talking about random things, mostly in a slur, while the sisters are talking about bedding Ghost. Naruto knew what they meant since his Godfather had that burnt into his mind. He reads Icha Icha since he reads anything whether it is interesting or not. He knows what sex is but he doesn't really want it. He sees no point in it though his Godfather always said differently. Now all three are singing a song though badly. The civilians and ninja that pass by look at Naruto feeling sorry for the kid though the men wish they replaced him. The three women are on his back and they aren't bad looking. The guys fear Anko so they wouldn't dare talk with her. The two sirens, Sarah and Sharon, are identical since they and their dead sibling are triplets, well were. Each have a c-cup, toned bodies and a firm small ass; perfect for their small statures.

Naruto and his clones made it to Anko's apartment before opening the door. They walked in before closing the door then walk to her bedroom which is also her living room oddly. Only Naruto has been in here along with Yugao, Kurenai and Hana, though not together, so only he knew how the place looked. The clones put the sisters down on a futon before dispelling. Naruto put Anko down on her bed before being thrown down on said bed. She cuddled him as Naruto squirmed before having his back towards her. She held him tightly as she was already asleep. Naruto sighed wondering how tomorrow would go before he went to sleep.

**Almost twelve thousand words. Hope everyone enjoyed this. The chapters will be around the same length. I don't think I will try a thirty thousand word for each chapter story just yet. Until I have written a good amount and get a better laptop. Now I know people might have some questions but ask me in reviews or PM but I think one of the most obvious is Anko considering around the time Naruto is born, she would still be around her early teens or younger so in this story, Anko is fifteen years older than Naruto. Meaning right now she is twenty eight, unless she is older than that which means all of that became unnecessary. Hmm… Oh and same for Itachi and possibly Kakashi and Yugao. I will have to do more research... The pairings I have no idea where to go since there will be no romance for Naruto, not yet at least. And like I said earlier Naruto has a bloodline but which I won't say until it is revealed next chappy, if I get around to write it since my other main stories are more important. So I hope you all liked it and kindly leave me some reviews. Nice ones. No flamers. Flamers be damned and ignored. Criticism I don't mind as long as it is helpful, not one that makes you look like a douche. So for now…**

**Laters.**


	2. D-Ranks and Teamwork

**Hmm…I was going to wait a bit longer before updating but thought nah. Though just this once since I wrote this in advance. Can't believe this became popular fast. Guess this Naruto is not seen a lot and is very different. Anyway, someone asked about his power. It should be obvious since Naruto has been taught to be a ninja since he could walk and talk. Since a baby. Now yes it might seem unbelievable but, training someone this early greatly affects them than training them at a later date. Not only that, but Naruto's brain was still developing. You ever see those programs that are to teach babies words so they can learn faster? It is because of their minds still developing. Their minds are like sponges and the best time to teach anyone anything is when they are babies. It is a proven fact. I just applied it to this. Where is he in power? He has trained for over ten years by Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Danzo, Kakashi, Itachi, Anko, Yugao, Boar, and some other ANBU and Root ANBU. Only they, some ANBU and Root only know since this is a high ranking secret, Ibiki, Homura and Koharu know of Ghost's identity. His existence is already in the bingo books but no one outside of Konoha knows he is part of said village. Most ninjas and all of the civilians don't even know he exists. Not even the Fire Daimyo knows about Ghost existence. This brings up my next point. The reason it is SSS rank is because Ghost is Konoha's secret protector, higher up than ANBU and the Hokage. I know the highest rank is S, or maybe SS, not sure, but this is fanfiction. Anything goes. If I wanted to, I could have made it rank Z just because. Ghost obeys the Hokage and Danzo only, even though he is stronger than both and they know it. He knows the main jutsus the fourth made and a lot of S-Rank jutsus along with being a master in sealing. Being taught for years helps. Just look at canon Naruto. He started at twelve being genin and now at fifteen he can use Sage mode. Imagine how he would be if he was trained younger or longer and smarter. You can't argue with that logic. And another thing: why are you guys desperate to pair him up already? Shesh, it won't be that simple. Naruto has the mindset of Ghost and he has to break out of that first when he is Naruto. So don't expect romance in a long while. Maybe some hints but nothing else though there will be lemons but in the future. Who he will be with? That I won't reveal since…well, Naruto doesn't even exist. Anyway, enough of this AN. Enjoy this chappy.**

Konoha's White Ghost

Chapter 2

D-Ranks and Teamwork

The sun rose over Konoha slowly as its rays came through Anko's apartment. The light hit her face making her wake up with a groan. She pulled the blankets overhead as she cuddled the person next to her. She then opened her eyes wondering who in their right mind would sleep with her. Then remembered only one person she would actually let that happen. She sees Naruto's sun-kissed blonde hair then wondered what the hell happened last night. She rubbed her head as she closed her eyes trying to remember.

"If you want to remember, you were hammered last night nee-chan." Naruto said with some irritation. That caused Anko to sigh and nod slowly, the inevitable hangover hitting her full force now. Naruto sighed since he woke up earlier than her but is still under her grip. Sure he could get out of her grasp but last time that happened, well let's just say he doesn't want that to happen again. He laid there patiently as Anko grumbled for a bit as she still held Naruto. "By the way, what are you going to do about the two Siren Sisters?" He asked.

Anko became confused until Naruto pulled the covers off, the light blinding Anko as he then pointed to the two sleeping sisters. Anko groaned before turning away and letting her eye sight adjust. She then turned and looked at where Naruto pointed seeing two silhouettes on her futon though she couldn't tell much because of her current condition. Naruto sat up after being let free and took out a scroll from his pocket then took out some medicine and some water. He gave them to Anko who happily took them and downed them. Soon her hangover went away with only a bit still in her system. Her eyesight adjusted abit before she saw why Naruto asked that. On her futon are the two sisters, both dead asleep as they cuddled each other.

Anko then looked at Naruto. "Yeah you are on your own with this nee-chan. No one told you to bring them along for girls' night out." Naruto said though there was a hint of a snicker somewhere in there. Anko's eyebrow twitched. "And why not? I thought you were my little bro?" She pouted as Naruto looked at her. "I am. I just had nothing to do with this. Besides, why did you anyway?" He asked. Anko wanted to say something but had no idea how to. "Exactly. I think Ibiki is awake now so not sure how you can get them back without his notice." Naruto said.

Soon they hear the door being knocked. Anko just lies back down on the bed and covers herself as Naruto gets off the bed and walks to the door. He opens it to reveal an irritated Ibiki. "Ibiki-san." Naruto greets with no emotion. "Naruto." Ibiki greets back. "Is Anko home?" "Yes. And I am guessing you are wondering about the Siren Sisters correct?" Naruto asks. Ibiki raises an eyebrow. Before he can ask, Naruto opens the door more and points to the futon. Ibiki's eyebrow twitches. "ANKO." Ibiki hollered out making Anko sit up on the bed and the sisters to fall off the futon. "Care to explain?" Ibiki asks. Anko just looks at him. "Nope." She says simply making Ibiki growl.

Naruto sighs. "Have you had your morning coffee yet?" He asks Ibiki. "No… and I very irritated right now." Ibiki answers. Naruto nods as he heads to Anko's kitchen. "Well might as well make some before I head out." Naruto said. Ibiki nods with a smirk as Anko just lies back down while the sisters sit up groaning and holding their heads. "Ugh what happened last night…?" Sarah asks who has orange hair, the only difference between the sisters. Sharon, who has blue hair, just groans more. "How much did you three drink last night?" Ibiki asks as he looks at Anko. "I don't remember but Naruto told me we were all plastered." Anko says. Ibiki chuckles abit.

Soon Naruto comes back with a tray full of cups of coffee. He gives one to Ibiki and another to Anko. He walks to the sisters and gives them some hangover medicine and water. The two just look at him hazily wondering who the kid is even though he looks blurry to them. "Take the pills and drink. It will take care of your hangover." Naruto told them. They nodded slowly as they did as told. Soon their hangover went away with only a bit lingering. Naruto then handed them some coffee before getting up and heading to the door. "Where are you going Naruto?" Anko asked as she drank the coffee. "Damn good coffee."

"I have to go meet my team nee-chan. Also I have to go shower and change…" Naruto said with some irritation at the end. Anko nodded as she drank the coffee. "I will see you later unless Ibiki makes you work overtime or something." Naruto said as he walked away holding a cup of coffee. "You are lucky you have him as a surrogate brother and one who can make some damn good coffee." Ibiki said as he drank some from the cup he held. "Go shower or whatever and take them to their cells. No one told you to let them out for girls' night out…" Ibiki said with some irritation but another sip cleared that up as he walked out of Anko's apartment. Anko just looked at the door as she sipped her coffee. "Great…"

XXXX

Naruto, after heading to his quarters where Root is established and getting cleaned and changed, is now with his team who wondered why he is about an hour late. "Sorry. Anko kept me after I dragged her home… Anyway how are you two feeling?" Naruto asked with a crack of emotion in his voice as he looked at Satsuki and Sakura. "I am better now and ready for the day." Satsuki said. "Me too Naruto." Sakura said. "Good." Naruto said before looking at Kakashi. "So start the training or D-Ranks?" He asked. Kakashi thought about it. "Well let's do D-Rank first and see how well they do." Kakashi answered. Naruto nodded as he turned around and headed for the tower with Kakashi next to him. The girls walked behind the two wondering about these 'D-Rank' missions…

Soon after some walking, they reach the tower and are inside. Sarutobi hands Kakashi the D-Rank scroll and after some 'good luck's from Sarutobi and Iruka, who is there to help since it is Saturday, Team Seven heads out of the tower. Outside the girls look at their sensei wondering why he and Naruto have a smile on their face, well Kakashi having an eye smile. "The mission right now is…" Kakashi opens the scroll. "…to clean a park." The girls look at him wondering what kind of mission is this. "You aren't serious are you?" Satsuki asks. "Yep, I am. Let's go." Kakashi says as the two head to the destined park and the girls follow behind wondering about this so called mission.

XXXX

At the park, the girls look on in disgust after seeing the trash littered everywhere in the park. Their eyebrows twitch in irritation as they turn to look at their sensei. "You have to be joking here Kakashi-sensei." Sakura says. "Nope. Besides you will get paid so you get something out of it." Kakashi says. "Also the faster you do it, the faster we can start training, though not like before. And no I won't train you like before so don't try anything." Naruto said in monotone as Satsuki was about to say something then stayed quiet. The girls groaned as they went and cleaned up the park while Naruto and Kakashi sat near a tree and started to read though Naruto has a suspense type of literature. He didn't want to get too ahead of Kakashi, even though he is two books ahead now oddly since the one he has isn't even out in shelves yet.

XXXX

After the mission and the girls getting paid, the four are back in training field three in the forest section. "Ok girls, last time Satsuki made it to the top of the tree and ran the equivalent of five miles on said tree while Sakura ran ten miles." Naruto started. Both girls became a bit uneasy remembering that day. "So right now you will learn leaf balancing." The girls look at Naruto oddly until Naruto bent down and grabbed ten small leaves. He put five in each hand then using chakra to balance each, all five in a column in the middle of his palm. "This is a lot harder than it seems. You will start with one leaf on either hand. You will do this for ten minutes consecutively then walk to a tree and keep balancing on there for another ten minutes. Basically you have to concentrate in balancing the leaf in your hand at first without it touching your hand or it falling to the ground or it being destroyed. Afterwards you have to concentrate in balancing your chakra between your hands and feet. I will give you an hour then you will do another D-Rank." Naruto said making the girls scowl. "I know but it is the rules per say. Besides when you do twenty five Ds, the team will get their first C so there is some good in them along with being paid. But if you can't balance the leaf in hand and the tree balance while doing the leaf balancing in said hour, then it will be two Ds, the second being worse than the first." Naruto said with some glee at the end making the girls gawk at him but groan and nod. So for the next hour, the girls tried the new exercise.

XXXX

For said hour, the girls balanced the leaf they were given…and they had trouble. The girls knew that this small exercise was not going to be easy. It took them around twenty minutes just to even get the right balance to do it for ten minutes straight. Then came balancing the leaf while balancing on the tree. And Naruto told them sitting still on the tree is easier than to run on the tree. And it wasn't to the girls. The exercise Naruto told them is to get ten feet above ground and sit on the tree while leaf balancing for ten minutes. They got nowhere near close. At first they walked up the tree and balanced the leaf at the same time but fell off. Naruto told them it is fine if they walk up first then start the balance. They didn't see the small smile he had on however… When they tried it then they fell, hard. Naruto never showed emotion but inside was another matter. Kakashi just read his bible but the girls heard him snicker. No matter what, the girls couldn't get it down before the hour was up. And now we find them in the tower for their next mission.

After Kakashi got the scroll and lead his team out, he read the scroll for their next mission. It deals with walking dogs but not just any dogs. The team heads to the Inuzuka compound. The girls grumble behind the guys as they rub various body parts from all the falling down from trying to leaf balance. They wondered just how worse it could get with Naruto. For a boy their age, he knew how to give your body a work out. They arrive at the compound and head inside. From there, the girls and both Naruto and Kakashi get some dogs to walk. However Naruto and Kakashi only got one dog while Satsuki and Sakura each got five. And like any Inuzuka ninken, they can smell fear which is why Naruto and Kakashi have no trouble walking their dogs. Satsuki has a better time though from time to time during their walk she has some trouble with the dogs pulling on her. Sakura has more trouble since the dogs almost dragged her around. Kakashi tried hard, very hard, not to openly laugh while Naruto just read the book he was reading before with his face being covered. Even though he rarely uses his emotions, laughter and anything dealing with 'funny' is the one he uses the most. Though he has very good control. His nee-chan would be proud.

After walking the dogs for over an hour, the four are back at the compound though the girls are a bit tired, Sakura more than Satsuki but they managed to make it back with some minor cuts and bruises, Sakura having more than Satsuki. They wondered if now it could get any worse than before. Boy, are they wrong. "Ok we walked the dogs now time to do the second D. And remember what I said earlier?" Naruto said though monotone with a hint of malice and a snicker. The girls paled a bit. How worse can it get? Kakashi took out a second scroll. "I managed to get another mission for you girls." Kakashi says before opening the scroll. "It deals with cleaning up the kennel." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "WHAT?" The girls bellowed out before looking at Naruto then turned away after seeing the hollowness in his eyes. "I said I would give you a worse one if you didn't do the exercise on time girls. Don't worry, after this I will help you with it, good?" Naruto said. The girls look at each other then Naruto. "I promise." Naruto says with one hand over his heart and the other raised. The girls slowly nod as they walk to the kennels. Yep, Naruto is evil.

XXXX

After the second, disgusting, hot and sweaty, and very irritating D, the group now heads back to training field three, after the girls are hit with a water jutsu from Naruto to get rid of the smell which the girls are thankful for. "Ok now in order to get the balance down, you have to concentrate on the amount of chakra that you send not only to your feet but also your hands as well. It isn't an easy feat but like I demonstrated before it is possible." Naruto said still in monotone. The girls nodded. "So is five in each hand the best you can do Naruto?" Satsuki asked. "No. The best I can do is over a hundred on both hands and arms with bits of stone and water droplets added to the mix and some on my forehead while tree walking." He said like it wasn't a big deal, which frankly it wasn't considering he has been doing this since he was two thanks to his teachers. The girls just looked at him wondering if that is true or not. "But the hardest would be to balance kunai and senbon on your fingertips. That is a lot harder considering the weight and shape of the weapons. But I have over eight years of doing it so it comes relatively easy for me." Naruto said. It is actually longer but they didn't need to know everything.

That got the girls to look at him oddly. "Over eight years?" Sakura asked. "Yep. I have been a ninja since I was young. It is a long story but I will tell you two when the time comes. Let's just say I'm not exactly genin." Naruto said. The girls nodded slowly as Kakashi kept reading his porn but listened in. The four finally arrive at the field and walk back into the woods. "Ok remember how I said sitting still and balancing is easier?" Naruto said. The girls nodded. "I lied. I wanted to see how long you could hold it but well you did impress me for holding onto the tree for two minutes before wavering. That is impressive." The girls gawked at him before growing tick marks. "What the hell you mean you lied to us?" Sakura asked/yelled. Naruto turned to her. "I'm a ninja. Lying is part of our job. But like I said I wanted to see how far you can go doing that. _That and it was funny. I blame Anko for that but meh._" Naruto said then thought the last part. "Now I want you girls to leaf balance while tree running." "Wait before we do, I want to see if you were telling the truth." Satsuki says.

Naruto sighs before kicking a tree. Said kick caused many leaves to fall from it. Since he has on a short sleeved shirt it would make it easier to show them something extra. Chakra coated his arms as leaves that got close are 'grabbed' by the chakra and slowly spun around on his arms up to where the sleeve is. He then stomped on the ground as the earth cracked and many pebbles and small stones jumped up and are also 'grabbed'. Soon, all of the leaves, number unknown but in a huge cluster, and stones are spinning around on his hands, fingers, and arms. Kakashi does a small water jutsu and launches it at Naruto as the water is also 'grabbed' and small bubbles of water are separated and are now spinning with the leaves and stones. To top it off, Naruto walked to the tree he kicked, walked some steps then sat on the tree fifteen feet off the ground with the leaves, stone and water still moving around his arms. The girls just looked on in awe. "So still going to doubt him?" Kakashi asked. The girls shook their heads still watching. "Ok now you two do the balancing while tree running until Naruto jumps off." Kakashi said. The girls do as told.

Half an hour later, the girls are now on the ground, panting but not heavily as Naruto looks at them. "You girls did well. Now do you have any bathing suits in hand?" Naruto asked. The two look at him. "Why?" Sakura asks. "Because next you two will now water walk." Kakashi answered. The two raised their eyebrow as the guys sighed. "It is the same as tree walking but doing it on water which is a lot harder since water is constantly moving. Which is why I asked if you have bathing suits in hand cuz you two will get wet the first couple of times." Naruto said. The two look at one another but after seeing the display earlier they knew that walking on water is possible. "Go home and put them on then come back here. We will be at the pond nearby. If you want, you can wear your clothes over them if you don't want any looky loos." Kakashi told them. The girls nodded and did as told.

XXXX

After some time, Team Seven is now standing in front of a pond. The girls are now wearing their bathing suits with Sakura wearing a two piece pink suit with sakura pedals in white on the pieces and Satsuki wearing a one piece blue suit with the Uchiha fan on the back of the suit. They blushed since Naruto looked them over before directing them to the pond. "Ok now when you become better at this you can water walk with your shoes but since it would be best not to get them wet for now we do it without them. The principal is the same." Naruto spoke before walking to the pond and walking on the water until he got to the center. "The only difference here is the constant flow. Water is never still which means you have to alter the amount of chakra you put out constantly." Naruto said making the girls nod. "Now come and try to stand next to me."

The girls did as told and like expected the girls fell in the water after some steps. They got out and shook some of the water off but also realized the water in the pond is very cold. "Ignore the temperature. There will be times that you will have to water walk in different temperatures though that doesn't matter. What matters is the times you have to go under should whatever mission you are on not be compromised. So again." Naruto told them. The girls nodded and tried again.

XXXX

It took some time but the girls managed to stand where Naruto is. Now they are walking around the pond, three feet away from him, doing laps around him. During the time however, Teams Eight and Ten are in some bushes nearby watching them. They arrived some time before the girls started their laps, about an hour ago. They talked with one another about what they are seeing. "Wonder why he is making them do laps…" Choji whispered. "It is to build up chakra reserves. Water walking is a charka exercise though not an easy one to do. They must have been here for a while." Shikamaru spoke. "Troublesome. I'm sure Asuma-sensei will have us doing this… It seems like too much work." Hinata and Kiba sweatdropped hearing him but then again Shikamaru is lazy. "Though why the suits? I bet that Naruto kid is a perv." Ino said though then remembered when she first saw Naruto and looked at his eyes. She shivered. "It is so when they fall, their clothes don't get wet. That Naruto kid must have told them or their sensei. Either way watching them is too much work." Shikamaru spoke. The rest just shook their heads. "Yeah well that kid doesn't look tough. I bet he can be easily beaten." Kiba said. "Kiba-kun don't you remember what Satsuki-san said yesterday?" Hinata asked. "Yeah yeah but I will believe it when I fight him." Kiba said with a nod. "Why are you six over here watching us like spies?" A monotone voice asked.

That made them jump and turn around. They saw Naruto looking down on them with a raised eyebrow but all shivered and turned away looking at his eyes. "I asked a question." Naruto asked. "Nothing. We were just bored and decided to see what you guys are doing?" Ino spoke as she chuckled nervously. Kiba then looked back at the pond then at Naruto. "Wait how can you be there and here at the same time?" He asked. "I'm a shadow clone. Now why are you spying on us?" The clone asked, again. "What Ino said. We have nothing else to do since our senseis let us free for the day." Shikamaru spoke. The clone nodded. "That is fine but it would be better not to spy from us from a bush. That is just weird. _Except on a mission._" The clone said then thought before dispelling but left no smoke. It just disappeared. That made them all go wide eyed, except Shino who just shifted his glasses a bit.

At the pond, Naruto stopped the girls and looked over where the teams are. "You guys gonna stay hidden still?" Naruto called out. The girls looked at him oddly then looked at where he is looking at. Kakashi is asleep but aware of his surroundings. The two teams stood up and chuckled nervously before walking to them. They greeted them in their own way as the girls stood behind Naruto. "Why are you perverts spying on us?" Sakura called out. Hinata's and Ino's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah I don't swing that way Forehead." Ino said. "Same here." Hinata said. That made Sakura chuckle nervously. "Heh right…" "Are you guys that bored?" Satsuki asked, still hidden behind Naruto though has no idea why. "Pretty much." Shikamaru said. "Then why not train? Instead of wasting time, you guys can go train or do something that will help you out in the future. Right now I am teaching Satsuki and Sakura water walking to help with their chakra. I also taught them tree walking. This stuff helps with building up chakra reserves which in turn help in doing jutsus." Naruto told them though in full monotone.

They all had their own remarks and comments before Kiba stepped up. "I want to fight you. I want to see how tough you are kid." Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement on his head. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that while the girls scowled. "Why do you want to fight Naruto, Mutt-Boy?" Satsuki asked. "Because I want to see how strong he really is." Kiba said as he pounded his fist into his hand. Sakura and Satsuki face palmed. "Oh you really want to end up in the hospital don't you?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed. "Fine. The girls need a break anyway." Naruto said as he walked back to the grass. The girls followed before they grabbed the towels they brought and wrapped it around themselves.

Soon Naruto and Kiba are in the middle of the field with the others watching nearby. Kakashi never moved from his spot but moved the book out of his face to watch. "You can use whatever Kiba-san but do not under estimate me. That will get you killed." Naruto said before getting into a stand only Kakashi is familiar with, with his arms behind him and his right leg forward with the knee bent and left leg slightly bent backwards while his body is leaning forward. Naruto knows five stands; each ranging from the most dangerous to one used for training. The one he is using is a step above that deals with quick kicks and nothing else, mainly dealing with attacks meant to slow down the enemy as opposed to subduing, quick take downs or killing. Kiba raised an eyebrow at the strange stance before he got into the Inuzuka stance.

The two faced off before Naruto glanced at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded before smirking. "Hajime." He called out as Akamaru jumped down and stood next to Kiba. "Ready boy?" Kiba asked as he gave Akamaru a soldier pill. Akamaru ate it before his fur changed to a red color. Kiba ate one too before his body took on a more feral look with his fingernails and teeth becoming longer and his eyes becoming sharper. He then did some hand signs. **"Man Beast Clone."** He called out as Akamaru jumped on Kiba before smoke engulfed the two. Soon a second Kiba is now sitting on the original. Naruto stood still and is unaffected. The Kibas scowled before the two ran at him. **"Fang Over Fang."** Kiba called out as the two started to spin and become drills. Both headed for Naruto. When they got close, Naruto simply moved aside letting them pass. He kept a watchful eye though as the drills turned and headed for him again. He simply jumped over them before landing, never taking his eyes off of them. The two drills turned again and headed for Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he ran to them, faster than anyone could see and jumped between the drills doing a handstand before kicking both of the Kibas in the stomach, stopping their assault. The two landed and groaned with a heap as Akamaru turned back. Kiba rubbed his stomach. "Damn that was a hard kick. Ow…" Kiba winced before he stood up. Akamaru stood up too and ran back to Kiba. Naruto just stood where he was at and back into his stance. Kiba looked at Akamaru who whined. "You go rest boy. I will deal with him." Kiba said as he put Akamaru down. Akamaru went to Hinata and sat on her lap as Kiba went back near Naruto and stood in front of him.

He got back into his stance before attacking Naruto again, this time without becoming a drill. Kiba used his hands to try and hit Naruto but all Naruto did is evade each and every attack. Not once did he attack back. Kiba growled in frustration as he kept trying to land a punch but to no avail. He then went for a low sweep. He didn't expect for Naruto to block that kick with his right foot then push him away with said foot before kicking Kiba with a round house with his left leg, sending him to the ground. Kiba groaned when he hit the grass then slowly and shakily got back up and into his stance. He panted. The fight didn't even go for ten minutes and Kiba is tired. And all Naruto did is hit him twice. "If you are wondering why you are tired, it is simple. My kicks do more than just outer damage. I also hit you with chakra which also affects your insides though I am careful of not to damage your internal organs to the point of making them bleed. After all you are a comrade but you did want to spar." Naruto said.

Everyone there gasped, except Kakashi, as they turned to Hinata who is watching the match with her Byakugan. "He is right. The two kicks he sent, I saw chakra being expelled from the bottom of his feet. It is the same as the Juuken but he has really good control. Wonder if I can do that…" Hinata spoke with the last part being hushed. Everyone then looked at Naruto with awe wondering how a kid their age could be this strong. "It would be best to end the match here unless you want to end up in the hospital. Trust me on this Kiba-san but you aren't at my level right now." Naruto said. Kiba wanted to argue but his body felt like it is on fire. He sat down and panted as sweat came down from his face. Naruto walked over and kneeled next to Kiba. He slowly passed his hands over him as they glowed green. Kiba wanted to back off but couldn't though he felt himself get better. "He knows the Mystical Palm Technique?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow. "I guess so. He is still a mystery to us. In fact he told us he has been a ninja for over eight years." Satsuki told them. That made the others, including Shino, look at her with wide eyes then at Naruto. "It's true. He told us himself and demonstrated it. Hey just wondering, have your senseis taught you guys tree walking yet?" Sakura asked. "No. Will it help?" Hinata asked. "You see how strong Naruto is right?" Satsuki asked. The others nodded. "Then that should answer your question."

Soon Naruto healed up Kiba then walked to Akamaru. He bent down and looked at the pup before passing his hands over him and gently healed him. "Don't worry I know what I am doing." Naruto said in monotone but with some reassurance. "Oh by the way nii-chan, your eternal rival is heading this way. I don't why though." He called out making Kakashi stand up quickly then hides in the tree he was leaning on. That made everyone there except Naruto sweatdrop. Soon, Might Guy makes an appearance as he jumps into the field causing a huge dust cloud to appear. Everyone coughs, Kiba the most since he is the closest before the dust disappears. "Hello everyone. Hope your Flames of Youth are burning brightly on this fine day." Guy yelled as he made the good guy pose at the genins. Everyone, minus Naruto, is taken aback by that then confusion, mainly because of his super shiny teeth and the pinging noise that they heard. They looked around wondering where that came from.

Naruto sighed as he stood up after finishing up with Akamaru and looked at Guy. "Hello Guy-san. Looking for Kakashi?" Naruto asked. "Yes. Where is my eternal rival so I may challenge him in another challenge? Right now he is ahead of me with his fifty wins and me having forty nine wins with us both having fifty one ties." Guy said with a lot of enthusiasm. Naruto thought for a bit. "He does owe me a spar…" Naruto looked at Guy then pointed to the tree. "He's in there." That made Kakashi fault out of said tree and onto the ground. He then got up and glared at Naruto. Before he could say anything, Guy is already on him. "I have found you my eternal rival. Now you must come with me and do twenty laps around Konoha on our hands. If I lose I will do a thousand more with one-ton boulders on my feet." Guy said, again with a lot of enthusiasm. Kakashi chuckled nervously and tried to think of something. He is saved by one of Guy's students.

"Guy-sensei, are we here for a training lesson? If so who shall I spar with?" Rock Lee asked as soon as he jumped into the field much like the same way Guy did. Guy turned to Lee. "No Lee I am here to challenge my eternal rival. If you want, you can challenge Neji to another spar like always." Guy answered. Lee nodded. "Hai Guy-sensei." Before long, Neji and Ten-Ten came up running to the field, though both panting after running from one side of the village all the way to field three after their sensei and teammate. After a night in the hospital and thanks to Ghost's healing and medicine, both fully recovered. "Neji my eternal rival, I challenge you to another spar. My Flames of Youth are burning brightly." Lee yelled out with fire in his eyes. Neji just glared at him while still panting. "We can spar later. We just came back from a mission and have to go report it." Neji said. Kakashi looked at Guy. "You just came back and never reported it? I am not sure I want to challenge you now." Kakashi said in mock hurt as he turned away. He hoped Guy would buy it and run away from him.

Guy gasped in realization. "Neji is right Lee. We must go back. I apologize to you my eternal rival for in my heed to challenge you again I forgot to turn in the report. I now will punish myself by walking on my pinky fingers on the way to the tower." Guy said with even more enthusiasm and anime tears. Lee became inspired. "Guy-sensei, it amazes me how bright your flames are like always. This is the reason why you always inspire me so." Lee yelled out with an equal amount of enthusiasm. "Lee my student, I am happy I inspire you in so many ways." Guy yelled out. "Guy-sensei." "Lee." The two went for a hug but a quick double air kick to their faces sent both flying the opposite direction, with Guy heading to the tree and obliterating it and Lee heading to the pond causing a big splash. Naruto sighed as he landed on the ground. "Out of everything I want to see twice, it is both of you hugging. That genjutsu…" Naruto shivers remembering the last time he saw these two hug. Everyone there, including Neji and Ten-Ten, except Kakashi, gasp at the attack Naruto did.

Naruto turned to the genins. "Sorry but let's just say you don't want to see those two hug. Let's just say they cause a genjutsu that… what's the word?" "Causes nightmares, brain spasms, irritation, makes you want to poke your eyes out, screws over your mind. I can keep going if I want to." Ten-Ten says. "Yeah pretty much what she said. If you ever see those two going for a hug, turn around and run the opposite direction. If you see the genjutsu then your mind will be stained forever." Naruto said half monotone with some fear and ensurity mixed in. The eight genin nodded slowly unsure about what they heard. Guy comes out of the rubble of the tree as Lee gets out of the pond. "Wow my eternal rival. Your student has enough fire in him that can rival my Flames of Youth. He should join us in our challenge of running around the village later." Guy said with the same amount of enthusiasm and in his good guy pose. Seriously, where did that ping noise come from?

Naruto turned to Guy. "You say something Guy-san?" Guy faults before recovering. "Why must you be so hip and cool? Kakashi, what did you teach your student?" Guy asked. Kakashi turned to him. "You say something?" Guy just cried anime tears. "You and your coolness. This is why you are my eternal rival." Guy cried out. Lee came up to Naruto. "I want you to be my eternal rival um…" "Naruto. And I thought you said Neji is your eternal rival?" Naruto asked in monotone. "Yes Naruto-san but I can have two eternal rivals. Now let's spar to see how strong you are and how bright your Flames of Youth are." Lee said with fire in his eyes. Naruto sighed. "Fine. But after this, ask first instead of just screaming at me to spar." Naruto said with some mild irritation.

The two got to the center of the field as Lee is jumping around and stretching while Naruto gets into the stance from before. Neji and Ten-Ten go and sit with the other genins as Kakashi and Guy watch. "Ready Lee-san?" Naruto asks. "Yosh. I am always ready and prepared for each match." Lee yelled out. Naruto glanced at Kakashi. "Hajime." Kakashi called out. Lee rushed at Naruto very quickly. The ones who don't know about Lee's speed gasped seeing that and wondered what Naruto would do. Naruto just watched as Lee came in with a flurry of punches aimed at his head and stomach region. However Naruto just dodged each punch with ease as if he is dancing. Then Lee started to add in kicks. Naruto kept dodging as he moved around the field. Lee then over extends a kick. Naruto uses the opportunity to kick him below the knee before kicking him away at his stomach. Lee skids backwards and pants a bit before going at it again. And again Naruto dodges the punches and kicks before disappearing.

Lee stops and looks around wondering where his new rival went before a hard kick from behind sends him forward. He goes air born before rolling around on the ground then recovers but dodges a downward kick, barely of course. The kick Naruto sent connects to the ground and causes a small shake with some cracks coming from where his heel hit. Everyone has wide eyes except for Kakashi and Guy who just has a smile on his face and his eyes are bright. Lee gasps at that as he goes for a kick. Naruto jumps over that and does a backflip doing so. Lee tries to hit Naruto again but Naruto kicks Lee in the chin sending him up in the air. Then quickly Lee is kicked from behind by a second Naruto sending him to the ground and rolling around before coming to a stop. Lee gets up and pants looking at his rival and the second Naruto that came out of nowhere.

Lee tries to move forward but falls to his knee and pants. "Why am I so tired?" He asked himself. "It deals with my kicks Lee-san. I can send out chakra blasts through the bottom of the soles of my feet and it affects what or who I hit." Naruto explained. "It would be best if you go rest Lee-san. We can spar again another day." Naruto's clone disappeared as Guy walked up to Lee. "Good job Lee. Your fighting was superb and full of youth." Guy said with a thumbs up. "Thank you Guy-sensei. I need more practice though but Naruto-san your fighting style is very great and hard to beat. You are my ETERNAL RIVAL FOR GOOD." Lee said with lots of fire though he still stayed on his knees. Naruto bowed. "Thank you Lee-san but I must get back to training my teammates." Lee and Guy nodded as Neji and Ten-Ten walked up. "Wow never seen anyone fight like that. And your technique. I have never seen anyone do that and I have been teammates with Neji here for a year now." Ten-Ten said. "Yes. Tell me how did you do that?" Neji asked with a scowl on his face. Naruto looked at them which both turned away after seeing the hollowness of his eyes. "Yes well it mainly deals with the tree- and water-walking exercise. Basically apply the same technique from that to fighting but in a way that doesn't make you stick to people or things. It is dangerous if you are practicing with someone and don't have good control. You can kill a person that way." Naruto said in monotone. "Yes I know. It is the same as the Juuken. Well in a bigger scale since it doesn't use the fingertips. I wish to fight you someday. But for now we must leave to report the mission we just came back from." Neji said, glaring at Lee and Guy when he said the last sentence.

Naruto looked up at the sky seeing the sun signifying it is almost four. "Yes well I guess I should call it a day. Me and the team have been out here almost all day. And yes we can fight someday Neji-san. But for now we must part ways." Naruto said professionally. Neji nodded as he and the rest of team nine walked away saying their goodbyes to the others. Naruto walked to the others as Kakashi walked to them. "Wow your fighting style… I am not sure if anyone can match it." Kiba said. "It is unique but fast and dangerous if you know what you are doing." Shikamaru added. "And the whole chakra blasts from under your feet really adds a kicker should anyone not expect it. In fact unless you see it before hand, that is something you can't expect." Hinata added. "I highly doubt you went all out did you?" Satsuki asked. Naruto shook his head. "If I did, Lee-san would be in critical condition or worse, dead. I won't go too far or all out when fighting a comrade. Comrades should always watch out for each other, even in practice." Naruto said making the rest nod. "Anyway let's end the training for today and go get some food." Naruto said as multiple stomachs rumbled causing some chuckles and blushes to appear while a small smile appeared on Naruto's face though only Kakashi caught it.

XXXX

After the dinner which Naruto graciously paid for, not just for his team but for the others as well, he is now in the Hokage office sitting in front of Sarutobi. "So Naruto-kun, what can I help you with?" He asked. "Well it deals with me being Naruto and not my other self. I thought about it and decided it would be best to have a second home in the village. That way if my teammates ever need me they know where to find me. They won't be able to find my room in Root since only the ANBU in here and the ones in Root know about me and they wouldn't tell them my location. Not sure where though…" Naruto told him with some unsureness at the end.

Sarutobi thought about it and agreed. "You are right Naruto-kun." He reached into his desk drawer and pulls out some papers then hands them to Naruto. "Here are some lists of available homes though granted they are a week old and should get the new batch in some days." Naruto took them and looked over then lists. He found one that is between the Uchiha compound and Sakura's home. "This one would be ideal since it is between the girls' homes." Naruto showed Sarutobi who read the list and the house Naruto picked. It is a small home that is one story but has everything a single person needs. A kitchen, dining room, bedroom, living room and bath along with a guest bedroom and a decent sided backyard. Though inside is barren which means Naruto would have to get new furniture.

"I see why you picked it. Let's hope it is still on the market…" Sarutobi looked into his drawer again and searched for some papers. "Aha so it is still in the market. Just sign here and here." Sarutobi put the papers on his desk and handed Naruto a pen. After Naruto read through the papers, he signed where he needed to sign before giving Sarutobi the pen back. Naruto took out a scroll and handed the necessary amount of money to his surrogate grandfather. Sarutobi took it and sealed it into the papers Naruto signed then handed Naruto the keys that appeared from the papers. "Congrats on buying your first home Naruto. If you need any help with anything just let me know. I am always here." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded. "Thank you Hokage-sama. If you will excuse me I will go and check out my new house along with what I need to buy." Naruto said before disappearing. Sarutobi chuckled as he went back to his daily and most irritating task; paperwork.

XXXX

After Naruto left, he headed straight for his new house. It is a short distance away from the tower and arrived there quickly. The sun is still out so he has plenty of time in his day. He stopped at the door and unlocked it with the key. He opened it and walked inside. Just like the paper said, inside is barren with everything clean except for some dust here and there. He walked around quickly, taking notes of what he needs for each room along with some necessities. He checked the backyard and sees it needs some trimming along with other things, maybe a pond, a garden and a small training area. Naruto nodded to himself as he went back inside before walking out the front door and locking his home. He disappeared before he hit the streets so no one saw him walk out.

Naruto is now in his room in Root. He looks through his belongings as he grabs some empty scrolls and some of his books along with some of his clothes. He didn't take much but he knew he would add more later in here along with his new place. He left after making sure he got everything then headed to the market area. From there he headed to a furniture store, one of the biggest ones in Konoha even though there are only four in the entire village. In the store he bought appliances for the kitchen and living room, tables for the dining room, living room and both bedrooms along with a patio set for the backyard. He bought a sofa along with a love chair and recliner. Rugs and carpet for certain rooms. Dishes for the kitchen. Beds for the bedrooms. And a whole bunch of other necessities. Everyone in the store wondered about Naruto and him getting all of the stuff he is carrying along with some clones of his. The owner of the store just has a happy smile on his face though wondered how the kid would pay for everything. He got his answer when Naruto handed the clerk the money after the girl rang everything up. It didn't make a dent in his savings though so he thought; why not splurge himself a bit. Though he felt he might have been missing somethings but decided he might find them later. Everyone wondered how the kid is going to carry everything back. They got their answer when Naruto sealed everything in various scrolls before putting them in his pocket and walking away. Everyone wondered about Naruto and now couldn't get their minds off him. The store owner is just happy for the kid. And himself.

After Naruto left, he headed to the farmers market. There he grabbed whatever he needed to stock up his new fridge and cupboards. After buying whatever he needed and sealing them, he then headed to another random store that sells random trinkets. Inside he found some pictures of his father and bought a couple. He also found some of his mother though wondered if he could get one of both together. He also found some odd things mainly for decoration like curtains and lamps and other small necessities. After getting what he wanted, he went to the owner who is an old woman who he knew used to be a kunoichi before retiring some decades back. He asked her, after paying for everything and sealing everything away, if she could make a picture for him of the Yondaime and his wife together. The woman raised an eyebrow at that but told him yes. Naruto paid her in advanced since he wanted a big portrait. The woman agreed with it.

After Naruto left the store, he headed straight for his house though he walked there this time. He checked out the village as he walked which he rarely did since he usually watches the village from the shadows. He nodded to some of the ANBU that went by quickly who nodded back to him. Naruto is highly respected by the ANBU. So much that he can order them around but chooses not to unless it is important. He then runs into his surrogate sister. "Hi Anko-nee." Naruto said with a wave. Anko smiles and hugs her little brother. "So how is my little bro?" She asked. "I bought a house." Naruto said. "Really? But why? And besides, you could stay with your big sister." Anko said still holding him. "I know but it would be better this way since… well you know. That and so my teammates can find me easier though there hasn't been that problem yet but better to cover it now than later." Anko nodded though she never let go. "Are you mad at me for this morning?" Naruto asked. "Maybe…"

Naruto rolled his eyes before he got out of her grip then lead her to his house. It is a short walk but they make it. Anko whistles seeing the outside. "Not bad little bro. It screams bachelor." Anko said with a chuckle. Naruto just gives her a deadpanned look. "Ha ha miss comedian. Come on." He said as he unlocked the door and led Anko inside. Anko looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Um it is kinda empty." Naruto just looked at her. "I know. I already bought furniture for the place." Naruto said as he walked to the kitchen first. He took out the scroll he marked 'Kitchen' before unrolling the scroll and unsealing the contents. Everything is now in the center of the kitchen, in a neat pile of course. "I would say sit somewhere but that would be rude of me since there are no chairs. That is in another pile." Naruto said making Anko giggle.

Naruto makes some clones as he and the five clones start moving the appliances around. They put the fridge in its designated spot, same for the microwave, dishwasher, stove and whatever else he got. The kitchen is a simple kitchen that is good for two people with marble counter tops and oak cupboards. Across from the kitchen is the dining room area where Naruto and the clones head next. There he takes out another scroll marked 'Dining' and unrolls it then unseals the contents inside said scroll. He and the clones start setting everything up, from the table that can seat six to a cabinet that they put in a corner to other amenities. Parallel to the dining room is the hall that connects the front door to everywhere in the house. On the other side of the hallway, opposite of the dining room, is the living room which is large. It contains a fireplace which is odd since Konoha rarely gets cold but Naruto can see the need for it.

Walking to the center of the room, Naruto takes out a scroll marked 'Living' and does the same as before. Soon everything that deals with the living room is in the center of said room. And like before, Naruto and his clones set everything up; from the sofa facing the fireplace, which can seat six, to the love chair to the right of the sofa and the recliner to the left. Across from the sofa, above the fireplace, they set up the TV which is a 60" flat screen. Between the fireplace and sofa they set up the coffee table and added other random amenities here and there. Next Naruto and his clones, along with Anko who is behind them, walk out of the living room and down the hall to the guest bedroom. Doing the same as before, he takes out the stuff marked in a scroll that said 'Guest' and filled up the room. It is plain but then again it is a guest bedroom. Afterwards he headed to the bathroom and did the same in there although there are only a few things that went in there. He then heads to the master bedroom. Inside it is almost the size of the living room. Even though he didn't need the space, Naruto isn't complaining. Soon he does the same as the other rooms though Anko is impressed with the king sized mattress.

"King size eh? Is my little bro going to bring girls in here? My little Naruto is growing up." Anko teased him, crying anime tears in the end. Naruto growled and looked at Anko who waved her hands in mock surrender. "Just teasing little bro." Anko chuckled. Naruto and his clones rolled their eyes before they finish up in this room. "Say are you gonna paint the place at least?" Anko asked. "Why? It's not like many people are going to come over a lot." Naruto said. Anko somewhat agreed. "Well I guess but to say this is yours and show your style." Naruto looked at her oddly. "Anko, I'm the White Ghost. I don't think changing the colors from white to white would do this place good." Anko just grumbles and gives him a deadpanned look. "Smartass but you know what I meant." Naruto chuckles. "I got that from you though so no complaining." Anko nodded as she and the Narutos left the room and headed to the back yard.

There, Naruto wondered what to do with the space though he knew; he just didn't know how to arrange it. He made more clones and had them clean up as he and Anko talked. "Hmm I already know I want a pond, a garden and a training area but how do I arrange it?" He spoke in a mumble though Anko heard him. "Heh is my little brother stuck?" She asked. "Nee-chan, stop teasing." Anko giggled. "Well why not have the pond in one of the corners, the garden opposite of it but closer to the house and the training area between both. By the way this place could use a deck." Anko suggested. Naruto thought about it. "Ok… But a deck where? It is not like the house is higher up from the backyard. It is on ground level." Naruto said. "Yeah but you can lower the backyard can't you by some feet." Anko shot at him. Naruto just looks at her. "You just want a Jacuzzi here don't you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Anko chuckled sheepishly making Naruto sigh. "Fine. You are lucky you are my big sister." Anko just hugged him. "I love you too my little brother." Naruto chuckled at her antics as he hugged her back.

Soon the clones finished up and looked at their Boss wondering what to do next. "Ok before we add the pond, garden and training area, we will lower the whole back yard by at least three feet to add a deck. So get on point guys. You know how delicate this procedure will be." Naruto told them. The clones nodded as some dispelled while others took up spots near the fence of the backyard. They all did handsigns before they slammed their hands down. **"Earth Release: Controlled Land Formation."** They all called out. Soon the ground slowly sank down as it dropped three feet along with the fence being brought down. Naruto stopped the jutsu as he inspected his work. "This shall do fine." He also looked at the fence. "Hmm, well I guess I will need a new fence then but for now let's start on making the pond, garden and training area first." Naruto said. The clones nodded before being dispelled. Naruto made new ones with information on how he wants the backyard to look.

Naruto then jumped up to where Anko is at which is the doorway leading into the home. She whistled at the work going on in the backyard. "No matter what, you always impress me Naruto-kun." Naruto just smiled before walking inside. "Come on, while the clones work we can go and buy wood for the deck and fence. Also bring some of your clothes here since you are welcomed in staying here always nee-chan." Naruto said. "Aw thanks little bro." Anko giggled before hugging him as the two walked out of his house before locking it. "Say, you think Tenzo is free? It would be easier than just to go and find wood." Naruto said. Anko thought about it. "Not sure but I see your point. Though like all ANBU he could be busy." Anko said making Naruto agree. "True. Well we still have daylight to burn so let's go find some wood and a Jacuzzi." Naruto said.

XXXX

After an hour of finding enough wood for the deck and the fence, and a good Jacuzzi, Naruto and Anko are overseeing the work in the back yard. The pond is done which is in the shape of Konoha with the monument and all along with random fishes Naruto also bought during their trip. The garden, which is on the left side of the backyard towards the home, is finished and seeded. All that is need to be done is the deck and the training area which consists of the upper left corner of the back yard that almost touches the pond and garden but also goes underground to a second training area that is as big as the backyard in terms of size. Basically a medium sized dojo. The deck is also almost done with the frame and stairs done along with the railing and part of the floor.

"Hmm you think I will live here long enough to call this home nee-chan?" Naruto asked as he watched his clones. Anko looked at him. "Well I think as long as you have me and the rest of your surrogate family, I think this place is already home Naruto." Anko told him. Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. "Thanks nee-chan. I needed today. It is hard to be Naruto when I have the mind set of being Ghost." He said. Anko smiled and hugged her little brother. "Give it time. We knew in order to make you a great ninja we had to cut off your emotions but now I kinda regret it. Though you are only open around me and as much as I like that, it would be better if you were open around others too." She said. "I know. And I am trying." Naruto said.

It took the best of another half hour but the training area, deck and fence are finished. Even the Jacuzzi has been set up. Right now the two are in the kitchen with Naruto cooking a meal for the two. "So what are you doing tomorrow Naruto?" Anko asked. "Well more Ds and training the girls more. They have both tree- and water-walking down. They can also balance a leaf on their hands so tomorrow I will have them balance more. Depending on how quick they do then we will start doing teamwork exercises along with Kakashi-nii. But until they do twenty five Ds, we won't be able to go outside the village yet." Naruto told her as he cooked some fish. "Ok. But you know you can overrule that rule right? They don't have to do twenty five just to get one C." Anko told him. "I know but I want to follow protocol until their teamwork is subpar. Then no more Ds." Naruto said. Anko snickered and nodded. "Ok well your team little bro." Naruto looked at her. "Are you gonna stay here from now on?" He asked. "Maybe… Why? You kicking me out already?" Anko pouted. "No nee-chan. But if you are let me know." He said. Anko nodded before dinner is served.

XXXX

One week later

Team Seven is at field three doing team exercises that deal with attacking, dodging and combination attacks. During the week, Naruto and Kakashi helped the girls with their chakra development. They progressed so far during the time that they both could both balance five leaves on both hands while sticking to a tree and three on their foreheads. Though the girls had to do more Ds but already have twenty four under their belt. They should be proud, but weren't.

Right now the girls are fighting against Naruto as he instructed them to follow his orders. He would either tell both of the girls to either defend or attack or either to one and the other to another. Satsuki is defending at the moment while Sakura is attacking. Even though the girls could never land a blow since Naruto never really let them, the two have gotten stronger over the last four days when they first started this. It was slow going but right now Satsuki is high-genin and Sakura being mid-genin. Though right now both have on weights similar to what Guy and Lee use, just not to their level. Naruto maybe a slave driver but even he wouldn't go that far. The girls couldn't go as fast as they wanted to but they knew they would get faster with this training. Especially when yesterday Naruto had Lee show them what happens when you take them off after using the weights for a long period of time. Though Naruto still beat Lee, the girls saw just how fast Lee became. And that in turn helped Satsuki activate her Sharingan with one tomoe in each eye. She actually went and hugged Naruto before realizing what she did and recomposed herself, well tried to anyway. Kakashi would not let her live it down that day.

"Satsuki-san, attack. Sakura-san, defend." Naruto called out as the girls switched roles. Doing the switch in the middle of a spar instead of stopping and restarting helps with future fights cuz not a single enemy will stop and wait for you to attack or defend. If they are defending and something causes for the fight to turn and have them attack, the enemy will take that turn to attack without warning. At least it is a spar and not a real fight since at least in a spar you know you are going home alive, unless something really stupid or random happens. The three have been sparing for over an hour now and the girls are drenched in sweat but they weren't complaining. They knew this training would help them out in the future to have them become great kunoichis.

"Ok stop. That is enough for today girls." Naruto said as the three stopped. Kakashi walked over and handed them some water bottles. The girls drank slowly as to not choke. "Good job you two. I think it time to give them a reward." Kakashi said. The girls look at him in confusion as Naruto nods. "Right nii-chan. Girls, let's head to the tower and go do another D. And don't worry I will make sure it is an easy one. Once after that and a good break we will do your first C." Naruto said in monotone but not fully. Slowly he is breaking out of his 'Ghost character' when he isn't Ghost but it would not be easy and quick, that he knew. The girls nodded with small smiles as the four headed to the tower.

XXXX

In the tower, Team Seven wait for their next mission. "So what would the team want for their next mission?" Sarutobi asked. "Give us an easy one Hokage-sama. The team deserves it." Kakashi said. Naruto made a curt nod to Sarutobi which he caught and smiled. He reached into the pile of scrolls before finding an easy one then handing the scroll to Kakashi. Kakashi took it before the team is lead outside. Sarutobi chuckled as he waited for other teams to arrive.

Outside the girls wonder what this mission is. "Let's see here…" Kakashi opened the scroll. "…the mission is to 'clean up' Naruto's backyard." He said with an eye smile. The girls look at him oddly then at Naruto who has a small smile on his face. "Come on girls, that backyard is not gonna clean itself." He said as he led them to his home. The girls are still confused but wondered about this mission. Soon they arrive at Naruto's place and the girls notice it is near their own homes. "I didn't know you live here Naruto. In fact, I have never seen you around this area before." Sakura says with Satsuki agreeing. "That is because I bought it a week ago." He told her as he unlocked his door and led them inside. They looked around never being inside here and saw everything in immaculate shape though at the same time plain because of the white color on the walls but everything made it pop somehow. Naruto led them to the backyard and opened the door showing them the back. The girls look around and gasp at the backyard, seeing the new garden with sprouts sticking out and the pond along with the training area and a tall tree in the center of the backyard. They became confused and looked at Naruto and their sensei. "Ok I thought the mission is to clean up your back yard Naruto." Satsuki said. "I know. But it was in quotes. For the next hour, I want you girls to relax. You earned it and after this we can start your first mission outside the village." Naruto told them. The two look at each other then him who smiled but his eyes showed some hollowness though it is bearable, even though they are used to it now somewhat. "Really?" Sakura asked. "Yes girls. Go relax. And yes I will pay you both for this 'mission'." Naruto said. Before they could ask more, Naruto turned around and walked inside his home. "I will make some food so go." Naruto said before disappearing to the kitchen. The two look at each other and shrug before starting the 'clean up'.

XXXX

After an hour relaxing in Naruto's backyard, Team Seven is now back in the tower. The four are fresh and ready for their next mission. "So what would you guys want for your next mission?" Sarutobi asked. "Hokage-sama, my team is ready for the next rank. So I decided for them to do a C-Rank mission since they have done twenty five official Ds." Kakashi said. Sarutobi nodded as he grabbed a scroll then handed it to Kakashi. Iruka, who is there helping the Hokage since it is a day off, wanted to retaliate but he knew the girls weren't his students anymore and if Kakashi deemed them ready for the outside world, then the two would be. Besides, he knew eventually they would venture outside the village someday. Naruto, he isn't so sure about him cuz frankly he had no idea just what kind of person Naruto is. For now he put that in the back of his mind as he watched Team Seven leave the tower.

Outside of the tower, Kakashi unrolled the scroll and read the contents. "Ok looks like we have an escort mission to the Daimyo's Palace. Apparently his daughter and son are here for diplomatic lessons and are ready to head home. You two head home and tell your parents of this and pack for two days. Pack light." Kakashi told them. The girls nodded. "Meet at the gate in thirty minutes. From there we head out." Kakashi said before the girls turn and head home to do as told. Kakashi stands next to Naruto. "You think they will do ok?" Kakashi asked. Naruto sighed. "We will see nii-chan. This part will be an eye opener for them but don't worry, I won't let them be harmed. Let's hope it will be an easy one but knowing the outside world, anything can happen." Naruto said. Kakashi agreed before both disappear to prep for the mission.

XXXX

After everyone got their stuff ready, Team Seven stands at the gate ready to leave. Sakura has on her red cheongsam with a small pack on her back. Her long pink hair is neat and maintained going past her shoulders. Satsuki has on a blue and black dress that doesn't hinder with her movements that goes slightly pass her knees with the Uchiha fan on the back of it. On her back is a small pack similar to Sakura's. Her hair is also maintained but stops above her shoulders. Naruto has on a white shirt and red shorts with multiple pockets. On the back of his shirt is the Konoha leaf. He also has on gloves but instead of these having the four long blades over the knuckles, these gloves have on brass knuckles that have chakra enhancing metals. Kakashi has his regular attire and his bible in hand. But all of them have a serious look on their faces, the boys more so than the girls since this is the first time the girls are going out of the village.

Soon the clients arrive at the gate. The team sees the children of the Daimyo walking along the paladins and their carriage. They all stop before the two walk to the team and bow. "Hello. My name is Kirito." The girl spoke in a regal manner. "My name is Edward." The boy spoke in the same manner, until he saw Sakura and Satsuki and went to them both, forgetting who they are and that he is representing his father. "My, two exquisite beauties are going to escort me and my sister? You two would be better off in my carriage so we can talk and maybe get to know you both better." Edward said trying to charm them. Sakura and Satsuki raise their eyebrows as Kirito's eyebrow twitches. "Brother, please leave the ninja alone. You are embarrassing us right now." She said in a strained voice. Her brother waved her off as he kept looking at the girls and flirting with them, badly of course.

Naruto sighed before speaking up. "It would be best to leave now since it does take almost a full day to arrive at the Daimyo's palace at a civilian pace. And right now it is almost noon. We should head out so we can make good time." His teammates nodded in agreement as did Kirito. "Yes brother, let's go before I tell father you tried to hold us up." She said in a very sweet tone. Edward paled before turning around and getting into the carriage. Kirito smirked before getting inside the carriage also. The paladins picked it up before the team surrounded them then headed out at a light pace with Naruto leading.

**Almost twelve thousand words. Well, I hope you enjoyed but don't expect quick updates. I will mainly work on my main stories but also work on this. The chapters will be around ten thousand words, give or take a couple thousand, so you don't have to worry about short chapters. This story will be long since there won't be a three year trip. That should have been obvious. Not sure what else to write but don't expect lemons in this story until maybe way later. Not because I don't want to but to make the story a bit more believable. I mean having Naruto with an ANBU mindset will not be easy to change or break like that. He will still be Ghost but when he is Naruto, he will slowly become 'normal'. Not canon Naruto though. More like… Hmm…serious but he can use emotions. Hard to describe… Anyway, I am sure most are wondering about Kyuubi. He plays a big role in this but will be heard of maybe next chapter. Naruto knows and met him and both get along. I won't say anything else. Review guys and gals. If you are going to criticize, do it right or not at all. Let me know how this chappy is. Oh and Bob says hi to all. But for now…**

**Laters.**


End file.
